A fairytale for the king
by OMGKAI3LOL
Summary: Raynare finds a man unconscious on the ground. He has no memories, no place to go nor to return to. However, the air of power and royalty that surround him, prompt her to take him in. She does and triggers a chain of events that will change not only her life, but the entire Highschool DxD universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, people of Fanfiction. It has been quite a long time since I last written on this site. If you have read my other fanfic, you probably know that I am writing my own book. Volume 1 has been officially finished and published. It is online for everyone to read for free on FictionPress and Wattpad, link at the end of this chapter.**

 **Now, a few words about this fanfic. The main character is a character from my book, so even if I do not own the Highschool DxD franchise, I do own my Ocs. He is a very important character to the overall story, and arguably my favourite. The problem is that in order to reach the point that he is introduced, it will take me roughly 2-3 years. It is an 8 book series after all. But I wanted to write something about him, so here we are now. Do not worry, for the ones that might want to follow me afterwards, there won't be any spoilers.**

A silent night. No moon in the sky, just clouds. A cold breeze, calmly passing through the trees, as their branches gently dance to its touch.

In the blackness, a figure can be seen, a tall building that shadowed even the darkest corners. A church at first, an abandoned mess after a better look. Its walls rotten, the passage of time clearly visible in the black marks decorating them. The windows were surprisingly intact. Not even a single crack across their surface. They were coloured, in powerful bright hues, a way to prevent light from the inside, ever finding its way to the outside world.

A church, a symbol of compassion, a symbol of unity, a house that would shelter every lost soul, that god might have forgotten about. The home of God himself was reduced to nothing but the hideout of the very same people, that had once resented him. It was ironic, but also a sign. Either of salvation or absolute betrayal.

Its insides were no much different. Everything seemed in place. The benches were lined perfectly, one behind the other. The altar was still there, as well as the chandelier. But just like its outsides, everything was rotten. The white colour of the marble, had turned into a gloomy grey. No pictures around, nowhere. Not even the statue of Jesus, that watches over everyone and judged the sinners. It was as if everything that made that place, the home of God, had been purposely removed.

Three people were quietly sitting, waiting for something, for someone. Then a female voice echoes through the hall, coming from above, where the dome was. Like an angel, descending from the heavens, so did she. However, there were no pure- white wings, nor a holy aura that heals the souls of the hurt. It was the exact opposite. A being of darkness, that had fallen from the heavens. Lost its colours and purpose and given into its urges. Once a messenger of hope, now a prostitute.

She lands on top of the altar, her wings close behind her and disappear, before sitting down, crossing her legs. A pair of eyes can be seen, locked onto the three people in front of her. Violet in colour, they were the moon that was missing from that night.

" Are the preparations finished?" She asks. Her voice was sweet, charming, tempting... but also cold and apathetic. It held no love, no regard.

" Everything is going according to the schedule, captain." A male voice is heard this time around. " We will be able to begin the extraction process tomorrow evening. But until then, there is nothing we can do."

" It is fine, I waited so long for this, I can wait a little longer. Just make sure our "guest" feels comfortable, for the rest of her staying." She says, as a smile spreads across her face. It was a smile of joy, the joy a murderer experiences when comforting its victim. It was sadistic, filled with ill intent.

As their conversation continues, a loud sound is heard from outside. It was nothing like they have heard before. Like a crash, or maybe a drop. Perhaps both together or none at all. They go outside to investigate, but in fake forms.

There, on the cold hard ground, lie a man, with his back towards the sky. He was not moving. There were no signs, hinting towards where he came from. No vehicle around, no traces of magic, nothing.

They step closer, curious of their mysterious visitor. The first thing they notice is his hair. It was white, like the purest snow, completely unworldly. Long and kinda spiky, reaching to his shoulders. He wore a long, light-grey tunic, made out of silk. Even from this distance, it was pretty clear that its quality was beyond everything they have seen before. But what was most impressive, was his mantle. Silver in colour, it seemed like it started from the front, partially covering his chest, before dropping behind him. It looked as if able to consume them whole, only unable to thanks to its unconscious owner.

Time passes by, as they stay in place, looking at the man on the floor. Their faces, expressing their feelings. Baffled and filled with wonder, as well as fear. They might be the ones who are looking down at him, but the chill that suddenly passes through the air, warns them not to.

The woman from before is the first to snap out from this trance. She musters her courage and closes the distance between the two. When she stands above him, she gives him a slight push with her foot, turning him around. Her companions follow their captain's movement and come by her side.

Now, they are able to see his face. It is a young man, probably in his mid-twenties. The harsh skin and multiple scars, tell tales of battles and hardships. In contrast with his otherwise smooth facial characteristics.

" Who is this man?" She asks, without expecting any answers.

" And how are we supposed to know?" Another woman from the group tells her.

She looks back at her in annoyance but soon gives up, realising that being mad to an idiot is just a waste of time.

" Is he an enemy?" The man this time asks.

" I can not feel anything coming from him. Just what is he?" The voice of a girl adds.

" Raynare, can you sense anything?"

" I... I don't know. It doesn't seem like magic, at least a form that I am familiar with, but I can sense something. It is cold, freezing. One thing is for sure though, this man is neither like us nor them, he is... different." She says. They can hear the fear, that hides behind her voice.

" Shall we kill him then? I feel he is too dangerous to allow to live." The man speaks his mind.

" No! I first want to talk to him, to learn who and what he is. After that, if I decide that he is a danger, then we kill him. Understood?" She asks, her menacing look giving no room for disagreements.

" Great, bring him inside then."

Following her orders, they carry the unconscious man back into the church. They go down some stairs, hidden under a trap door, before finding themselves in a long corridor. Wooden doors left and right, all along its length. They open one of them and enter. It was a room, all white, no other colours. With only a bed inside and nothing else. More like a cell rather than a bedroom. They lie the man on it and leave.

.

Enchanted by the silence, that governed the night sky, Raynare falls into deep sleep. She dreams about the power she will acquire, the praise she will receive, the attention of the man she had been looking up to. Everything would finally go her way, everything she had ever wanted would become hers, in only one night. She could almost taste the sweetness of her hard work, she just had to grab them, those two rings.

Roughly pulling her out of this fantasy, was the shouting of one of her companions. The door to her room bursts open and a woman in a violet, trenchcoat-like top enters inside.

" Ray, you have to see this." She practically yells at her.

" Wha... what happened?" Raynare asks in a state between asleep and awake.

" Our new guest has woken up."

" And you are telling me this, because..."

" Because you told us you wanted to talk to him when he comes around."

" That could have waited until morning." She says in an unpleasant tone.

" Believe me, it couldn't. Just go already, would you? I have reasons for waking you up, I am not stupid you know!"

" We will see that." She says as she leaves the comfort of her bed.

She walks out of the room, her clothes manifesting with every step, and heads towards the "guest area". Once there she finds the rest of her group, silently waiting outside the wooden door. No words are exchanged, only looks. The man opens it up for her, making a gesture to enter inside, before closing it behind her.

She can see him, sitting on his bed, looking towards the wall. His hair, a white paint in front of an empty canvas. It was cold, as if spring had suddenly run away, and winter had taken this place for his. The vapors of her breathing, visible in the air, her teeth chatter, as she tries to warm herself up.

She decides not to go any closer, to the man that even the weather seems to fear. Instead, she stands by the door, where she feels safe, and greets him.

" I... see you have woken up." She says in the nicer tone she can manage, trying to keep it as steady as possible.

" I suppose I have." The man answers her. His voice is powerful, but at the same time gentle and calming.

Raynare is taken aback, as their gazes meet. His attire and voice, were not the most ordinary she had ever seen, but nothing could prepare her for the emptiness that were his eyes. No pupils, no colours, only an endless white, like a desert covered in snow. They were unemotional, not fitting to a living being.

" Who... who are you?" She asks, her voice trembling, as she can feel the land underneath her feet sweeping away.

He looks at himself, at his clothes, his hands. He closes his eyes, as if trying to bring memories back from a place long forgotten. However, there is nothing. Only an endless white abyss, like himself.

" I... I don't remember. I... can't remember. Who am I?" He asks, in a state of true wonder.

" You don't remember who you are?" Raynare tries to confirm his words.

" No... neither who I am, nor how I got here." He says before turning his attention towards her. " But... you do, don't you?"

" Unfortunately I don't. We just happened to find you ling on the ground outside of our church, and decided to take you in." She chooses not to tell any lies, her fear prevents her from doing so.

" My name is Raynare by the way." She says, offering him her hand, followed by her sweetest smile.

" Raynare..." He repeats, making sure not to forget it as well.

" Exactly, and this is my team." The door opens to her words, and three people come in. They stand by her side, opposite to the man. They are looking down at him, trying to act superior, but their eyes tell otherwise.

" The slutty one is named Kalawarner. The man is called Dohnaseek, and the little one over there is Mittelt."

" You could have at least pretended to be more excited when introducing us."

" I could have... but I don't care enough to do so." Raynare cuts her off.

Unlike their captain, none of them greets the man in front of them. They decide to ignore his presence entirely, like a fly in a room.

" Now that you have met everybody, I think it is time we consider what you will do."

" What do you mean by that?"

" I mean that, in your condition, unable to remember even your name, I can't possibly allow you to leave like that. It would haunt my subconsciousness. So... how about staying here with us, until your memories come back? And if they don't, we... no, I am willing to help you find them. How does that sound?" She offers him. She wants to keep him close, until she finds a way to make use of him. But for the meantime, she must first persuade him to stay with her.

" And why would you go out of your way to help a stranger like me?"

" Because my instinct tells me to. Do I need more reasons other than that?"

He stays in silence, thinking about what to do. He is a nobody, in a land that he does not know. What other choice does he have, other than to trust the woman who found and took care of him?

" I hope I don't become a burden." He says with a smile of approval.

" Perfect. Now, I am going to let you rest for tonight because tomorrow there is much to be done."

She leaves the room, but before the door closes, she turns around for one final word.

" Also, we have another guest in this church. She is a small, blond girl named Asia. Be careful not to run to her, she isn't a very sociable person."

And with that, the night continuous its natural course.

.

Morning had passed before he even realised it was there, and night had once again fallen upon the world. Raynare had warned him not to leave his room that day, especial during the night. He was to stay here, no matter what happened, no matter what he might hear happening behind his door. At first, he thought she was over exaggerating, but now he was witnessing what she meant by that.

The sound of battle, echoing through the air. Swords clashing, bricks falling, screams of pain and agony. It was his first time hearing those sound, but still... they seemed so familiar, like an everyday aspect of life.

After the storm however, comes the calm, an uneasy silence which he knew very well what it meant. The victor had been decided.

Curiosity fills his heart, but most of all concern, towards the woman that had been acting as his host. It might seem ridiculous, being concerned about someone who he had just met. But to him, that woman was the one who picked him up, a man with no idea of who or what he is. He was feeling obliged to help her, just as she helped him.

An inner voice tempts him to leave his room. It talks about the chances of the silence filling the air, being the silence that comes before her death. How was he going to repay her kindness then? Wasn't it better to go and check? If she has come out victorious then he can face the punishment for disobeying her later, but if she hasn't... there won't be a later.

With that in mind, he opens the door and rushes up the stairs. He can now hear voices. They are low, simply talking. A man, and a woman. The second one's voice is trembling, she is afraid. Her words take the form of pleading and become louder. He has to hurry.

.

Her hand is glowing red. Filled with power, fueled by emotions. It holds the tainted love of a young boy, the hatred of a master, as well as the rage of an entire race. It is malice manifested, it is destruction itself. Its target, the woman ling on the ground in front of her. She tries to back away, but there is nowhere left to run, no one to help her either. Death, is a one-way road.

A smile spreads across the "killer's" face, her hair red, as the blood of her enemies. For her, this whole thing was nothing more than a chore. Disposing of the trash that polluted her yard. Shooting the crows that played havoc in her field. The woman's pleading had no effect, why would it? Do humans feel guilty? Do they feel sorry for the crow, that is too, pleading for its life? They don't, so neither will she.

As she is about to bring her hand down however, and deliver punishment, a chill passes through her body. The air freezes and breathing suddenly becomes a lot harder. The floor begins to crystallise, as a fog starts filling the room.

She looks at her peerage, that is silently waiting behind her. Their eyes share the same shock as hers. She then turns her attention towards the woman in front of her, only to see the shame look. What is happening, is the question that passes through everybody's mind.

The trap door opens widely, and from it a wave of mist surges into the room. It is cold, like the cloud that follows the reaper around. The ground, floor and walls, all freeze to its touch.

They all back way, even the woman on the floor, that was about to be executed, prefers to go closer to her "killers", than to even stand near that thing.

Inside that mist, a figure can be seen. It is faint, but there is someone inside. His presence alone is enough to stop the blood in their veins. They fall on the floor, on their knees, as if giving up. Only the red hair and another black hair girl stay on their feet.

" Who are you?!" She yells.

To answer her question, the figure comes into the world of light. It was a man, dressed in a grey tunic, along with a long silver mantle, falling behind his back. His hair white, like the purest snow. His eyes... empty. Lifelessly looking at her. She doesn't know what to say, she can't find the words to describe her feelings. Was it fear, or maybe respect. Perhaps the feeling a lesser organism has when comforting its superior.

" You... you are..." The woman from before manages to mutter.

" That is enough!" The man says in a voice, that is powerful and imposing, but at the same time charming. " Step away from her and tell me who you are and what you want here.".

She doesn't want to comply, but her body follows his orders without her approval. Her peerage copies her actions.

He goes to her side and helps her stand up. Allowing her to lean on his shoulder for support.

" Are you ok, Raynare?"

" I... I am. Thank you..." She says with an empty voice of relief.

" Now, answer my question. Who are you, people?" He turns his attention back to them.

" I didn't know that murderers can get so majestic and imposing." The red hair one says.

" Wha... what are you talking about?"

" They are Devils. Filthy Devils." Raynare says in disgust.

" Devils..." He repeats as a faint glimpse of a memory passes trough his head.

Suddenly the screams of a young girl are heard. It comes from one of her subordinates, the short, white hair one, that looked like a cat. She falls on the ground, holding her nose between her hands, as if in extreme pain.

" Koneko! What happened?!" The red hair runs to her aid, followed by everyone else. " Are you in pain?! Tell me!"

" I... I tried to smell him. To see what race he was from." The girl named Koneko says, the pain gradually getting weaker.

" And what happened? What is he?"

" He in not a fallen, neither an angel, nor a devil. He comes from no mythology. His scent carries the wind of no known land..."

" Then... what is he?"

" He is cold itself. Nothing more, nothing less. An entity that would make winter shiver in his presence. Something that shouldn't be here. A monster, in every aspect of the word." She says, pushing the pain aside.

The group of Devils turns towards the man, horror drawn across their faces. The leader is the first to speak, in answer to his question.

" In order to ask someone, you must first answer them yourself. So, I will repeat myself. Who are you?..."

The man looks at himself, at the empty cell that they called a person. A body with no memories, is like a man with no name, with no soul.

" I would love to know myself." He tells her.

" You... you don't know who you are?"

" No, not who, nor what I am."

Her gaze then goes to Raynare, that was struggling to stand on her own two feet. She looks at her in disgust, almost rage. Her words confirming that feeling.

" Then why do you stand by their side?" Her question carries no wonder, only anger.

" Because fate brought me to them. They took me in, me a stranger. To both them and myself. I owe her at least that."

" If that is what you say, then let me ask you this. When a sinner does a good deed, do his sins disappear? When the murder of an entire family, saves a kitten in the streets, do you consider him a good man?" She asks him. She knows that if they were to fight, she would stand no chance. So instead, she wants to make him realise the truth , without being affected by the Fallen's lies.

" Life is not so simple little girl. A man is a sinner, only in the eyes of his victims. The murderer is the bad guy from the family's perspective, while at the same time he is the hero in the eyes of the kitten." His answer surprises her, but at the same time angers her as well.

" The eyes of an animal, are not the same as the eyes of a human. The differences in life, are too great to be considered the same."

" Easy for someone who belongs on one of the sides to say. But I am sure you didn't tell me that, to hear my view on the subject, did you?"

" Of course not. The woman who you are trying to protect, is nothing but a murderer. You are a logical person. I am sure you can see that protecting someone like that, is nothing but monstrous."

He looks at Raynare, wanting to figure out for himself. In her eyes he sees no malice, only fear. If a murderer has these eyes, then what eyes does a victim have? However, the red hair girl doesn't stop there. She steps aside, allowing the body of a young girl, with long golden hair to be seen, ling on a nearby bench.

" This girl right here, is the victim of that woman. An innocent girl that knew no evil. She helped everyone, without any exceptions. A kind hearted girl, with no one by her side, that picked no sides. That woman took advantage of that. She tricked, manipulated and coldly murdered her. Tell me, how can you stand for a person such as her?"

He doesn't think the words that leave his mouth. They come by themselves, naturally, as if he had had the same conversation before, in another time.

" Because in a coin flip, when someone picks heads, the other has to pick tails. There is no other option. The same implies here. Actions are not made without intentions. So tell me, have you seen both sides of that coin?"

" I do not need to. As I don't have to open a rotten corpse to know if it is dead, I do not need to know her intentions to judge her actions."

" Fine, so let me change the question. Who gave you the role of judge and punisher? Who was that decided you were the just and she was the sinner?"

" I can't believe you are trying to defend her!" A young man with a strange looking gauntlet yells at him. " She killed Asia! And she had the nerves to brag about it too! I thought I could move on. I thought I could forget about her, and how she tricked me. Forget about the pain she caused me. But hurting Asia, while I am sitting next to her, unable to help... it is too much." The boy says, barely preventing his tears from running down his cheeks.

" This is enough evidence I believe." The woman takes the lead once again. " I am a leader, a king. I share the emotions of my peerage. I feel their love, their hate, their anger. And it is my duty to make sure that they take revenge. I was not given the role of executioner, but I can become one, to serve the people I hold dear."

" So... you want revenge, don't you?" He asks the boy.

" I do." He says in a completely apathetic tone.

" And what will you accomplish with that? What will you gain, after you have taken revenge?"

" I will have honored Asia's memory. I will have avenged her death, by killing her killer."

" No, you will have become the same as her killer. Do you honestly believe that this is what she would have truly wanted?" He asks him.

The boy can not answer back. He is right in every aspect. Who was he taking revenge for? Asia, or him?

" She took your friend away from you, you took hers. Isn't that enough? Isn't that what people call an eye for an eye? What more do you want?"

Again silence.

" I will ask you once again. Do you want to take revenge?"

" N... no. I don't. No longer." He says as he sinks into sadness. It was all pointless, he tells himself.

" Stop playing with his feelings. I won't allow you to mould him as you see fit." The girl comes by his side.

" I am not moulding him into anything. I am just letting him know about how things work. Emotions are a very powerful force, that drive us into situations, we wouldn't otherwise choose. They make us make decisions and take actions, that are completely irrational. And most of the time, we regret it all afterwards. So, tell me "executioner", who is manipulating who in this scenario?"

" I am no executioner, but a king. That has to take up whatever role, to tend to her family. I am no manipulator, and I am not going to insist against something that he has already decided. However, my position still demands me to take action. This is my territory, and its citizens are my people. She, who not only transpassed it, but dared to hurt them as well, must be judged. I find her guilty, and bestow upon her the death penalty." She says, her eyes unemotional, her face expressionless.

He prepares himself for the attack that was about to come. But instead of an assault, comes a suggestion.

" However, I am willing to negotiate her fate. If you come with me and become part of my peerage, then I will spare her. Refuse and she will die. Try to protect her, and then you will cause the wrath of an entire race. The choice is yours."

" There is not much of a choice here. It is true that I want her to live, but at the same time I do not want to start something far greater."

" Then there is only one right choice..." She says. Positive about his answer.

The fog begins to fade away, and the grey colours of the church can once again be seen. The weather warms up a bit, only slightly, enough to not shiver. He extends his hand to close the deal.

" I have but two conditions."

" I am listening."

" First, I bow to no master. I refuse to call you anything but your actual name. I won't recognise you as superior to me."

" I understand, and I have no problem with that. The relationship I and my servants share is the one between two friends, two brothers. One older, one younger. My name is Rias Gremory, happy to make your acquaintance, my dear servant. And what about the second condition?"

" She is coming with me." He says, pointing at Raynare, catching everyone by surprise.

" Why would you want that? I told you I was going to allow her to live."

" You, only you. But who can assure me that everyone else will as well? Who can promise me, that after I leave, someone won't come to finish what you started? For that, I want to take her with me."

Rias looks towards the young boy named Issei. She knows his pain, and what that woman has caused him. It is illogical to ask something like this from him, but does she have another choice? As she was about to ask for his permission, a positive nod of his head answers all of her questions.

" It is settled then. We have an agreement." She tells him, as she takes his hand.

" My name... is Detra. I finally remembered it." He says, smiling at the new path that had opened in front of him. Hoping to find more pieces of the lost puzzle, that were his memories, as he went along.

 **And thus the first chapter comes to an end. If you like the way I write, or if you are interested in learning more about the character, please follow my actual work on s/3293789/1/War-Between-Two-Worlds-Volume-1-Adventures-in-another-world**

 **Also, this fanfic won't be updated regularly, since it exists only to satisfy my urge as a writer.**

 **This is not a sellout, but a humble advertisement.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Before everything else, I would like to thank** **moshe30350redstar** **for reading my book and for reviewing it. It really means a lot to me, having people finally reading it, even if it is just one person. You, sir, are amazing and I wish the best for you. Also, I sincerely prompt everyone who reads it to follow his example, link at the end of this chapter.**

 **However, to return now back to this story, I believe there is a thing that should be mentioned before we begin. That Raynare no longer wears that BDSM outfit. It has become quite dull lately, so I am going with her looks from the novel and not the anime. Other characteristics like height and such will be kept the same for practical reasons.**

Inside the walls of a room, bathed by the golden rays of the sun as it settled behind the still awake city. The light shimmering, the darkness gathering in the corners. A desk and a bunch of chairs with no people on them. Red hair flickering in the spring wind. A woman standing in front of everyone, an imposing figure, a king. However, her hands are shivering, her teeth grinding. Her breath unstable and visible as it leaves her mouth.

A spring afternoon, beautiful and majestic, invaded by things only belonging in a nightmare. Winter is ruling over the air, as the green leaves turn yellow and wither. Inside, the floor dirtied by black feathers, falling from a forsaken creature. Around her are kids, teens still in their school uniforms. However, there is no fear in their hearts, only disgust and anguish. Especially the boy with the long hair. His eyes shine red, as hate consumes his thoughts. He wishes for someone to hold him back, otherwise, he is going to attack. But he knows better not to, winter is sitting in the corner, immersed by the shadows, silently watching his every move.

" I get it Detra, I will control myself." He says in a submissive tone, his eyes avoiding contact.

He goes to say something, maybe to comfort the boy, but someone else calls to them.

" I gathered you here, not so you can fight, but so we can talk." The girl known as Rias says.

" Then speak up, I can feel the tension rising." Detra answers her.

" Fine. As you may or may not know, I spoke to my brother about you. He to was surprised at how not even a mutated piece would work on you, and that triggered his curiosity. He will be coming to see and talk to you in the near future. But until we find a way, you will be an unofficial member of my peerage, unfortunately. You are to stay here, in this building, with your pet... I mean friend. We will be covering all of your needs, so you need not worry. In the meantime, try to get friendly with everyone. Get to know them a little bit better."

She looks to see if her words are reaching him, watching for any reaction that would show his displeasure or approval. But his eyes are blank, lifeless. Impossible to tell what he is thinking, what he is feeling.

" I know I didn't give you much of a choice, but I am sure you will come to realise, that this is the best outcome. Better to be with someone that cares for your well being, rather than a manipulator."

" Yes... but I wonder who is who in the words you speak."

She did not have to look into his eyes. His voice revealed everything. Suspicion and distrust.

She finishes and sits down, as she motion to be left alone. Only the black hair girl stayed with her. Her name was Akeno, as he had been told. She did not seem to like him, judging by the harsh looks she had been giving him, but it is to be expected. He hadn't made the best of introductions and the feelings were mutual, so he had no say in this.

His mind wanders off into places long since forgotten. Other than his name, nothing else seems to have returned. A blank still dwelling inside his head and soul. But it is not only that. He thinks about the words people around him are speaking. Hate, he can feel it in the air. It is apathetic, but also so familiar. As if it should be there. He sees their reason, and even questions his, but one look into her eyes reminds him why he is doing what he is doing. Because no one else will. Why does he have that urge? To defend the ones, who the world resigns?

Snapping him out of his thoughts, were the words of a boy, accompanied by those of a girl's. Blond and white, their hair was. Their figures small and fragile.

" You see him?" They ask, pointing at something outside the glass window.

In the yard, the silhouette of a person could be seen running, towards a destination unknown. In his steps, someone could notice his hurry... his pain.

" Issei is visiting Asia in the hospital. I would advise you to go take a look, at what your "friend's" actions have brought upon her. Go and see with your very own eyes, the pain of an innocent girl. And then tell me, if you can still look at this woman with the same eyes." Their words are powerful, they carry no direct anger, only hate. Like everything seemed to do, from the moment he woke up in this world.

He takes another look at Raynare. Her eyes still carrying the same burden, saddened by the same feeling, afraid of the same "evil". They look so alike, hers and that boy's, like they belong to the same person. But how can only one of the two be justified? He can not accept that, so he decides to go and speak to him directly.

" I agree. It would be best if I went and talked to him. However, while I am gone, do not even think of making a move against her." He warns them, as the air starts to cool and the roof begins to crystallize.

" You have our word." They both say in sync, as they see him goodbye.

.

It is cold. The sheet covering her feet, the air in her room, the colours on the wall opposite to her. Everything had been like that, from the moment she can remember. Everything rejected her, casted her away, treated her like trash. The "cold" of the world, permanently carved upon her body. And it still remains there after all this time; it just won't go away.

Only one thing had been able to warm her. The hands of a certain man, of a friend. The first one she had ever made. The time she spent with him, was the happiest of her life. For once, she felt warm, she felt love and care. However, like the fire that keeps people alive when snow falls, it went out. The warmth can no longer be felt. In fact, everything can be felt no more. Only the cold, that existed from before. Because her body is no longer her own.

She can see him, tightly holding her in his hands. She can see the tears, pouring like rain, watering the land. She can hear his mumbles and distress. His mourns and curses. But she can not feel his touch, only his pain. She wants to say something, to rush to his aid. But it is impossible, as no voice comes out. A tear forms in her eyes, as she tries to suppress it. Her sadness will only worsen his condition.

A knock on the door and his head turns. So do her eyes, as she can not move hers. A man walks in, his eyes focused on her. Even though it can not be seen, there is sadness behind them. He takes a seat beside her and looks across, to the boy that is about to fall over from the pain in his soul.

" Did you come to enjoy your friend's work?" He says in anger, but holds in when he realises that he is not the one it should be targeted towards.

" No... I came to see how she is doing."

" She is not getting any better!" He shouts in distress, as rage builds up inside him. He calls to it to stop, as it will bring only conflict. But that makes his soul, less stable and suppressive.

" I... I am sorry to hear that. I "

" No! You are not sorry! It is your fault." He finally shouts out, unable to control the raging fire that burnt in his heart. All of his pain, his regret, he lets them out on him. "You are responsible that Asia is like this! You and that monster you are protecting. She is like this, because of all the suffering she was put through while in her "care". If it hadn't been for her "

" You wouldn't be here." He says, reminding him things overlooked.

" I wouldn't have been here to feel this pain, yes. And Asia would still be able to walk, to move her head, to eat by herself. But look at her now. How can you justify that? Answer me, Detra?!" He yells, as that night flashes in front of his eyes. Detra's words still echo in his head, but this time they only bring despair.

" I asked you back then, and I will ask again. Would you have preferred killing her?"

" You know what? When I learned that Asia could be revived, I was so happy. I felt like the world was giving me another chance. Another chance to save her, to stand beside her. I even found room in my heart to forgive Raynare. Because I thought your words were correct. That if I wanted for things to be better, I would have to set the example. And I truly believed, that for that decision of mine, to spare her, Asia was given another shot. But when she came back, she could no longer walk, or speak, or do anything with her body. It was as if it were no longer hers. Rias told me that it was because her sacred gear was not inside her anymore. A body without its parts is like a machine without its gears. It can not move or function, neither can Asia. And the worst part is that if you were not there if you had not stopped Rias from doing what she had to do, nothing of this would have happened. Because if that woman were to die, the gear would be left behind, and Asia would be healed. But you are here to prevent this from ever happening." He says, a mix of emotion dancing in his voice.

" So it is your fault! Everything that is happening here, Asia's sufferings, they are all on you!"

" Then... would you have preferred if she had never returned to the world of the living? Because if her existence is that of pain, then there is no purpose for it to be, is it?"

" It has nothing to do with that..." He says, uncontrollable rage gathering inside once again, fueling the burning fire of hate.

" But it does. You want to sacrifice a living, to bring back the dead. How does this make you any better than a villain? How does this make you righteous?"

" I am sacrificing an evil, a monster to save an innocent girl, that died because of her. How is this evil? How is this not righteous?!"

" You say you sacrifice a monster to save a girl. But the way I see it, you sacrifice a woman to save a corpse."

" Don't you dare call her a corpse..." His eyes change, they turn into those of a lizard. But stay for only a second, before they are realised.

" You can't possibly be so blind to still believe that woman! Everything she says is a lie... everything she touches dies. She is a monster and nothing else!"

" And how can you be so blind, to not see the fear and anguish in her eyes? How can you be so blind to think of a woman as a monster? It makes it easier, doesn't it? Because you want to save your friend, because you want revenge, because it is easier to see yourself as the hero and the righteous. It is easier to kill someone, if you do not consider them a person to begin with. It is easy to ignore their goals, their hopes, their friends and families, their reasons for fighting, and just call them evil. Because this justifies your means, doesn't it? So do not dare talk to me about right and wrong, when you are the one who decides which is what." He tells him. His voice calm and collective, his words carry reason, but a twisted version of it. They don't try to convince, but strike the soul of the listener and bring doubt in their hearts.

" Do not make me out to be the bad guy Derta, I am the victim here!"

" And so is she! Why can't you see it? You took her friends, her position. You made her hated by her own people. And you are still angry at her for not managing to kill her. Have you ever sat back and wondered, why did she do what she did? What pushed her to it? Because let me tell you, no one does something thinking they are wrong. Everybody believes they are righteous."

" What pushed her to it...?" He asks himself, before silence fills the room, as he looks for the answer.

What is that? A flash in front of his eyes, a pain inside his head. A picture coming into his sight, voices reaching his ears. It is a memory.

" Let me tell you a story, that will help you see things with a different perspective." Detra says as he looks over to Asia. His hand moves along her golden hair, as he helps her turn her head to face him.

" Once upon a time, there was a woman, who lived by herself in the woods. She was kind and carrying. Helped people that were lost to find the way out. Protected the passengers from animals and beasts alike. However, for all the good she did, people hated and feared her. Because you see, she was a monster. A monster that ate people to survive, lived off their souls and nourished by their flesh. She had to consume one soul per month, but otherwise, she was harmless. For every person she killed, she saved dozens. But a day came when the kingdom of man decided to hunt her down. She went into hiding, abandoning the forest passage. Soon, she started starving, but she dared not go hunt. Because to her, the fact that she was no longer saving any lives, prevented her from taking any. Then one day, the Lord of monsters himself came by the area and found her, half dead in the dirt. In his arms, he was holding a human baby. A victim of a plague ravaging mankind. Everyone contaminated was assumed dead and left for such. The Lord found that baby, sole survivor among a sea of corpses. He decided to take it with him, so as its final moments were spent in a warm hug. He was a good man, that knew not the meaning of hate. He loved every living creature and cared about every life. So, when he saw the woman dying on the floor, he rushed to her aid. She could not hear him, her hunger had consumed her thoughts. But she would still not go hunt. The Lord knew that he had to do something. The woman in front of him was his people, the ones he had sworn to protect. His duty was to be above everything else. His feelings mattered not. He cried out loud, as he did the unthinkable. His soul shattered into thousands of pieces, as he opened his arm and fed the baby to the woman."

Issei's face was overcome by horror. How did it turn out like this?

" The baby he himself had picked up and nursed for days. He let it go, to become food so as the woman may live. The Lord went against his heart, but through his actions, a person meant to die died and another was saved. That woman swore her loyalty to him, and together they saved millions from slavery and death. In the future, she got married and had a daughter, who was not born with her mother's curse of feeding upon souls. A happy girl, that could live in peace. End of the story." He says, making a pause, allowing for his words to reach their souls.

" Now tell me, which is the righteous side, in this story? Did the Lord act accordingly, the woman, what about the fate of the baby? What would you have done?" " I... I would..."

" You do not know how to answer, because you see your wrong in this story. The woman was evil because she was feasting upon humans, but at the same time good because she had no choice, helped others and preferred to starve than to go against her code of justice. The Lord was evil because he sacrificed a baby, threw it to become food, but good at the same time because he chose his duty over his feelings. Also, it was him that took the child, when everyone else left it to die alone. The baby was a victim, nothing could be done for it to live, it would have died by the disease. However, it died allowing another person to keep on living. It died for a new life to be born in the future."

" I do not understand... How does this... have anything to do with Raynare?" He says, not being able to control his emotions, as guilt fell upon him for some reason.

" Raynare and this whole ordeal are like that story. You must first recognise that Raynare is a soldier. A leader on top of that. She was willing to kill and manipulate, if she thought it would help her race. Like you, she set everyone else to be evil and proclaimed herself just, thus justifying her every action. To her, she was the lord, her race was the woman, and Asia was the baby. Like you can't find the righteous in that story, neither can you find it in this occasion. Because it all depends on which side you belong to. However, if you look at it from the outside, she made you and your friend suffer, marking you for life, but you took hers away. Tell me, who lost more in the end? You, or her?" He says as he stands up.

" It was good seeing you, Asia. I hope you get better soon. And as for you Issei, think about what I have told you, and try to answer my question."

And thus he lives the room, leaving behind the two children.

" I don't think it is wise to let him freely roam around."

" He is no prisoner, he is a comrade. You better realise that before it is too late."

Her face darkens at the words of her dearest friend. A blazing fire inside her head, a thorn in her heart. She looks at her with the eyes of a lost child, the same as back then.

" You have forgotten how this peerage came to be. You have forgotten how you met everyone, and how you got us to follow you. You have forgotten the reason we call you a king."

" I haven't forgotten anything, but you, on the other hand, ignore what it is that we are doing here. As a king, I have to strengthen my forces, or I'll lose everything, all that I have been protecting. I know that, but I just can't call someone family, only because they are strong. You say I have forgotten, but do you remember how we met, Akeno?"

All this time she had been standing next to her, aiding her in everything that she could. She had become something more than a master, a friend, family. She had started seeing her as an equal, as someone she loved. But the truth was... they would never be equals. Because she will forever be the master.

" I had lost everything. My mother, my home, my identity. I was hunted to the woods, left to die on the dirt like an animal. But in my last breath, you came and offered me a second chance, a new life. How could I forget? It is a debt I will never be able to repay."

" Exactly. I offered you a new beginning. When the world resented you and threw you away, I was there to pick you up. You were the first of my family, the first person I helped. The same goes for Kiba, for Koneko and even Issei and Asia. They all lost everything, and once all was gone, I gave them something new. Do you know why? Because I hate the wrongs of this world. Because I hate the injustice that dwells in everyone's heart. Because innocents like you suffer for no reason. Nothing is gained, only lost. Why must things be so unfair? I hate it, and I am willing to fight it. And to do that, I need people by my side. People that have lived that unfairness. That have the world's cruel mark on them. But most importantly, they must be willing to continue. You will be surprised how many people refuse a second chance. How many people give up. They think of death as a sweet release, that takes them away from the pain of this world. And they are right, it is just that. To come back and fight for a better tomorrow, is nothing but foolish. However, it is that foolishness that I desire in my comrades."

" And how does Detra fulfill those requirements exactly?"

" He... he is a special case. A man with no memories, but still enough wisdom to make even me question my beliefs. A man that even winter fears and freezes in his presence. I feel that there is much more to him. That the answers to my questions will come by him. It is a hunch, and I am willing to bet on it."

" And you know we will follow you. If you say he is worth your while, who are we to go against your word. However, the conditions of his stay, are what I am not going to overlook." She says, hate governing her voice.

" You mean the fallen?"

" Yes... she is a danger, to all of us but mostly Issei. If you let her "

" There is no reason to worry about her."

" But Rias! If you allow her to "

" She will do nothing. Right now she is more of a scared cat, rather than a crow. Detra will keep her at bay, and if having to deal with her stench is the price I have to pay for his services, I am more than happy to do it."

" But... she is a fallen."

" And? She is a pet, nothing more. She can not hurt anyone, I will not allow her to, and I am sure he will either."

" If you say so. But I will be on alert, just in case." She says, giving a reassuring smile. It is one of love, one of trust. Both asked and given.

" However, having said that... I have already made some moves to deal with this problem. Just wait until tomorrow, when everything will become clear."

The night now covering the sky, like a blanket a fragile child. Gentle and quiet, it brings sleep and comfort to people. The stars shine brightly, fuelled by the dreams of all those already in bed. The moon is there too, a guardian, a companion to those that can not find peace even at this hour.

Detra is sitting on the roof, looking into the vast emptiness of space. His gaze goes beyond the stars, ignoring their light, as it gets lost in the blackness. It calms him, the storm that is taking place inside his head seems tiny when compared to the dread of the void. It feels empty, but so warm at the same time.

A voice is then heard, pulling him out of his trance. It is sweet and gentle. Not because of love, but of fear. It almost comes as a cry, disguised as a laughter.

" Raynare... what are you doing awake at this kind of hour?" He asks, without turning to look at her.

" I could ask you the same thing. Why are you not resting?"

" I couldn't get any sleep, it is too chaotic." He replies as an awkward silence fills the air. "If you want us to talk, just say so. You do not have to be afraid of me." He tells her, still not looking at her. His lifeless, empty eyes can not offer comfort to the hurt, only dread.

" I... It is not you I am afraid of, Detra."

" I am aware, I just wanted to let you know. But there is no need to be afraid of them either. I am here to protect you. And they won't do anything as long as you stay close to me." He tells her, trying to make her feel safe around him.

" But why? Why are you protecting me? Why are you on my side? You don't even know me..."

" Do I have anyone else? Because if I do, I can not remember them. The only person I can say that I have is you."

" But I know nothing about you, besides your name. I am no different than the rest."

" That might be true. But even I do not know anything about me besides my name. And unlike the others, you were the one who found me. The one who took me in, gave me a roof to be under, shared her food. If it weren't for you, if you hadn't picked me up when I was lying on the dirt unconscious, I might not have been here. I realise that to you, it might seem something unimportant. But to me, it means everything. I have no one to keep me pushing forward, no one to care for. All I have is my debt towards you. I am not willing to sacrifice the only thing that holds any meaning." He says.

His voice is powerful, like the night she had first met him. It is imposing but gentle as well. This is how a true leader should sound like, she says to herself. He knows how to inspire people, how to fill them with hope. How to make them feel important and valuable. However, the only thing it manages is to fill her with distress, as the trust to his words collapses.

" You... are wasting your time with me." She says as she tries to walk away.

But before one step could be made, he reaches out and grabs her by the hand. He pulls her back and forces her to stare at him.

" I understand your feelings, I really do. You are staying in the house of the very same people that a day before you were trying to kill. It fills you with uneasiness and fear. But also allows for rage to consume you. You don't like them, and you know they hate you. If the circumstances were different, one of you would be lying dead on the floor. But it is ok. Neither of "

" No! You do not understand a thing! You think you do Detra, but you don't. Hate? I have none of that. It is true that I am afraid, how couldn't I be? I am being shown mercy by my race's sworn enemies. I expect them to stab me, the moment I turn my back, as I would have done, If I were in their place. But it is not this that burdens me. It is not fear that has consumed me. It is regret, for all the sins I have committed." She says as she forces him to let go of her hand. Her arms move around her body and lock into a hug, as if she is trying to comfort herself.

" Regret... I have never felt it before. I always moved forward, never looking back, never allowing myself to feel such a feeling. But now, that I have nowhere to move forward to, I can not escape it. Everything I did, was for my race. I killed Issei, to protect them from a future threat. I kidnapped, tortured and forever crippled Asia for the sake of acquiring a new power. All in the name of my race, and for the leader that stood at the top. I never looked at and thought of them as people. Only means to achieve power. I told myself that sacrifices must be made, in this cruel world that we live in. I had fooled myself into believing that I was doing the right thing. That as long as I served a cause, a monster could be seen as a hero. However, that devil girl showed me something that proved me wrong. A list of strays, soldiers that have betrayed their duties and gone wild. There among the pictures of demons, was a photo of me that read traitor and deserter. The one I was trying to impress, the race I had become a monster to serve, they had all abandoned me and turned against me. How can this be? How can all my sacrifices have been for nothing? How can they throw me like that?!" She shouts.

" It was pointless. All of this. All the people I hurt, everyone that I dragged along with me into this. The death of my squad. They were all for nothing. And now, when I see the pain in his eyes, or when I see her lying on that bed and think that she will never stand up again. How can I accept that all of this, all that I have done, were for nothing...?" She says, tears forming in her eyes. She wants to cry, but if she begins, she is not sure she will be able to stop.

" When you turn into a monster, even if your intentions are to do good, the results of your actions will always be the same, monstrous. When you turn evil to become a hero, you go against everything that word stands up for. There is nothing more I can say, nothing that will help you feel any better. The only advice I can give you is to make up for it. For every life you have destroyed, save ten. And just wait, forgiveness is something that comes naturally." He says as he pulls her into a hug. There is no lust in it, no impure thought, only compassion.

" If you want to get rid of this feeling, to lift that burden off your chest, go visit Asia. However, do it when no one is around, especially Issei. And tell her what you told me here today. Do not seek for redemption, nor forgiveness. Just talk to her and let your feelings be heard. After all, you are not doing this for the eyes of the people, but for yourself."

She is not listening though, as the tears are finally let loose. Like a river, they flow down her cheeks, before dropping like rain on the floor. She is not hiding her sadness anymore, but lets it all out, while in his warm arms.

Lurking in the shadows, covered by a fake reality. A figure is watching their every move, listening to their every word. And once they are gone, so is it, like it was never even there.

A morning sun rises above the awake city. Adults heading to their jobs, as children get ready for school. A beautiful Spring morning, the smell of flowers filling the air, even in this polluted town. The weather warm and playful, like it, should be. However, there is this one place, where winter is ruling over. This one building, which the weather fears to touch.

Inside it, six people are sitting on couches opposite to an office, a girl with blood-red hair watching them. They are waiting for something, for someone, while silence fills the room. Until it is broken.

" Akeno, please turn on the heat." She says in displeasure.

The second girl complies to her demand, but not before making a remark of her own.

" Turning the heat, on a warm spring day. Where to tell and who to believe me..."

" Who are we waiting for again?"

" For the last time Issei, my sister in law will be coming to visit us and asked to see my peerage. Please behave properly. And you Detra, she is the spouse of the Maou, do not do anything that will put her life at risk."

" You don't have to worry. It is not like I am going to just attack her out of the blue."

" It is her that I am worried about, not you. Also, bringing her along was a mistake." She says, pointing at Raynare.

" She is to stay with me. I still do not trust you will not try something." He tells her, making sure that his point was heard loud and clear.

And as their conversation comes to an end, a magic circle appears on the ground. Covered in weird symbols that seem way too familiar. Then a light illuminates the room, as the figure of a woman can be seen, manifesting from within it.

When the light disappears, only then can she be clearly seen. A maid dressed in blue and white with ashen-like hair and matching eyes. Her colours similar to that of Detra's but the air surrounding them worlds apart. She inspires no fear or control. Like her outfit suggests, only absolute loyalty.

Her view still in disarray, before finally settling down. Her eyes meet with the other's and a smile goes to light her face up, but this only lasts for a moment, as a more primitive feeling finds room in her heart.

" Sister, it is good to have you with us." Rias greets her but gets ignored.

She is too focused on a particular person among her peerage to find the time to greet her back. Her stare like daggers towards Raynare. The anomaly inside that room, the enemy by nature.

Before a second can pass, she has already made her move. Creating a huge pointy stalactite, the sharp edge heading towards her neck. But it never finds its target, as a hand moves in its way, stopping it in place.

When time returns to its natural flow, only then does everyone realise what had happened. Raynare jumps back in shock and fear, as the rest quickly stand up.

" You stopped my attack with your bare hands?" She asks in confusion.

However, Detra gives her no answer. Instead, energy starts emitting from his body in the form of a faded mist. The ice in his hand begins to freeze, as the woman falls back in awe.

" He... is freezing my ice? H... how is this even possible?"

The stalactite begins to shatter, its broken parts disappear into nothingness. Matter is no more. No water or steam in its place. Absolute disintegration.

Her field of vision begins to distort, as everything around that man crumbles and falls. Time and space are no more, only he stands tall in the dead center. There is no one but them there, a location unknown. A black void, that allows not the meaning of thought. She falls on her knees. She can not turn her head, nor close her eyes. She is forced to stare into his, as a strange feeling begins to consume her. The chill turns into unbearable cold, as he is getting closer. She goes to stand up and fight him, but a voice inside her screams for her to stop. She is frightened and unable to move.

In the eyes of the world, it looks like an oath, an act of loyalty, a bow to the one true king. A woman on the floor, frozen by fear. She looks not like a queen nor a warrior. But what her costume represents. A maid, a slave.

" That is enough!" Rias shouts as she pushes Detra back, before running to her sister's side. She takes her into her arms, trying to calm her down. Her feelings written all over her face, one she had wished she would never have to see, that of weakness. Her breathing is fast, almost no air entering. They let her catch up, as she finally returns to her senses.

" Why?! Why would you do that to her?!" Akeno practically screams towards Detra.

" Me? I did nothing." He says in his defense.

" Do not play idiot with me! You went too far!"

" I already told you, I did nothing. She brought this upon herself. Her bloodlust towards me triggered a similar reaction from my part. One I have no control over. She fell victim to her own weakness and no one's else."

" And we are supposed to believe that?"

" You can believe whatever you want. I am speaking the truth though. You should turn your attention to her, she has regained her senses." He tells them, hurrying to change the topic.

" Sister, are you ok?" Rias asks in worry.

A coughing to answer her question, and to allow fresh air to fill her lungs. A welcome sensation, that of breathing. She had never imagined she would come to miss it so much.

" I... I am sorry for what happened, sister. I apologise for my servant's poor behavior." She says in a tone of true regret.

" It is fine. I attacked first after all." She begins to say, as she leans on Rias to help her stand up. Once on her won two feet she continuous. " I suppose I should be the one apologising. I knew not that the woman was with you. However, and excuse me if I am being rude, why is there a Fallen inside the Gremory house?" She asks, giving her sister in law a judgemental look.

" She is part of the deal I had with Detra. You know, the man that I talked to my brother about. The one that even the weather fears. The one that brought you to your knees with his presence alone." She answers her with a remark.

She wants to be angry, to scold her about the disrespect she is showing, but after a demonstration of power like that, she has no words.

" So... he is the one. It sure was a pleasure meeting him, even under these circumstances. But I must take my leave. I spent more time than I had first hoped to. However, we will see each other again Rias. Your wedding is coming up anyway, and the broom will be paying you a visit shortly. But judging from the power you now possess, I can imagine how things will turn out."

And with that she leaves, allowing for the rest to return to their everyday routine. Their conversation was spoken for their ears only and no one's else.

The rest of her peerage exchange short looks, each knowing what the other was thinking. However, no one dared to speak their mind, in fear of what had just happened. Only Akeno finds the courage, guided by rage, to stand up and represent them all.

" You drove the Queen away." She says, the blood in her veins hotter than scalding water. " You might no accept it, but she is royalty. If you think your actions are going to be left unpunished..."

" In fact, Akeno, I actually believe the opposite. I know my sister. She did not leave because she was afraid, but because she was satisfied. She came here for a reason, perhaps to judge our strength for the upcoming event. And seeing that we are more than capable, she decided to leave. Also, I bet you she just wanted to report back to my brother about this."

" But that can't possibly mean he won't be punished. He attacked the Queen..."

" But she apologised, saying it was her fault for challenging him. You know Akeno, sometimes having allies, even if you don't like them, is a necessity for a leader. Just keep that in mind."

" I realise it now and I am sorry for my words." She says with a slight bow of respect and forgiveness.

When their talk ends, so does their meeting. Each and every one of them, taking their own separate ways.

The moon once again lurks in the dark sky of the night, as the sun has long since gone to sleep. It's light barely strong enough to allow for them to see the ground. A man and a woman, walking trough the dark streets and alleys of the city, until they come across an abandoned factory, next to the docks.

It was huge, both in length and height dwarfing everything around it. Taller than the tallest house and at least two football fields from one edge to the other. It was built with marble, which had now lost its pure white colour and had adopted a dark black. The walls were enforced by steel, as the various cracks allowed to be seen. Atop the main gate, there was a sign. Its letters almost faded and about to fall, but they could still make out the name. " William Industries", a car factory from the previous era.

For reasons unknown, it brought a strange feeling of dread and pain. The burden of loss and despair could be felt weighting her down. A memory forgotten or better erased. But the soul has no such things. It just remembers the pain and nothing else.

" Are you ok?" He asks her, still not sure if they should go on with this.

" I... it just seems familiar. That's all. Let's get going. I would prefer ending this as soon as possible." Her mind travels back to a time not so long in the past. Only a few hours ago, in the devil girl's house.

" _Why do I have to go on a mission? I am not a part of your peerage, I shouldn't be obliged to do anything for you." Raynare says in clear annoyance._

 _" It is true you are not part of my family, but as long as you are staying in this house, you are my servant." Rias tells her. Her words carry the tone of an order. " Of course, if you don't like it, you can always just leave, I am not going to stop you. But I can not guarantee your safety if you choose that. After all, you are here only because of Detra, and our promise was that no harm was to come to you. However, if you were to leave by yourself, it would no longer be our responsibility." She says looking over at the man himself._

" _I simply want to test your powers and skills. If you are to fight alongside us, because it doesn't seem I have a choice on that one, I will need to know exactly how good you are."_

 _Raynare's glare goes over to Detra, as if asking him to intervene, but no reaction from his part._

" _Fine, what is this job you want me to do?" She gives in._

" _It is a hunt. Your targets are some stray devils that have made their home inside an abandoned factory in the South. You are to exterminate them by any means necessary, civilian casualties are not permitted. They are a lost cause, they have already given in to the madness. Beasts with no reason inside them. However, they are still intelligent, so I will lend you some help. Detra, you are to go with her and assist her." Her choice brings ruckus from the other members, who strongly oppose the idea. They say it neglects the whole point of this test. She ignores them and continuous._

" _However, you are to assist her only a number of three times. No more than that. Whether it is for defense or offense, or even transportation. Pass that limit and you fail. How does that sound." She says with a smile. It is not a grin, nor is it insidious. But one of confidence and excitement._

 _" I see. It is not a test only for her, but for me as well. How obediently I can follow orders. Is that correct, Captain?" He asks, emphasising the last part._

 _" Not quite. It is not so much a test of obedience for you, as it is of consistency. How well you can use that magic of yours when in a pinch and only when you are asked to. So, do we have a deal?" She extends her hand towards Raynare, who skeptically goes to grab it, but stops inches away from doing so._

" _This is a contract. I can feel the magic surging from your hand. I heard the terms and rules, but where is the catch? What happens if we fail, or break them?"_

" _You will die. Simple as that."_

" _And you still expect me to agree to that?"_

" _What other choice do you have?"_

 _And with those words, they close the deal._

Now, back in the present, devoured by the blackness, traveling in the darkness, with no light to show them the way. They continue slowly, watching their every step. Listening carefully as it is the only thing they have left. The air filled with the smell of rust and moist, but with something else as well. It is getting closer the deeper they go into the dead silence. It smells awful, like it is rotten.

" Can you tell what it is?" Raynare asks in a whisper, hoping she was heard by the man, to whom she was clinging on.

" I do, but I hope I am wrong. We could use that light you promised though. I can't even see my nose."

" I would prefer to use it when we do meet our target. It doesn't last for long you know. And after I have used it, we will have no other means of lighting. We will be fighting blind."

" Yes... much different from now."

" Why do you have to be so... Wait, do you hear that?" She says stopping in her tracks.

A weird sound reaches their ears. It is low and fast. Drops are heard falling, having already created a pool of whatever it was. It is similar to that of chewing and saliva dropping. However, it matches not a human nor an animal. It is far too inconsistent to be either of them.

Then he hears them. Teeth clenching, sharp like knives, breaths heavy and powerful. Similar sounds start emerging from everywhere around them, echoing throughout the entire building, as well as in front of them.

" We are surrounded. I would advise using your little trick now." He tells her, more as an order rather than anything else, still holding his calm and collective tone.

She happily complies, bringing her hands together into a prayer-like stance. Then a bright purple light begins to emit, flickering as its rays escape her grip, only to be swollen by the black. Then in a rough movement, she opens them up. A spear of conceit light is being created in the space between them. It is shaking, full of energy that is desperately trying to find its way to the outside world. She grabs it and throws it into the air. Upon reaching the tallest point of the room, it explodes with no sound. Light... light everywhere. The entire building is being illuminated by that fake source of hers.

It is only then that they can see them. That they can see the horrors awaiting them in the dark. A few meters away, lying on the cold marble floor, there is a dog. However, it is different from your average house dog. This one has no fur, only skin. Skin that looked as if it had just been peeled off, bloody and messy. It is huge, almost as a bus, but thin as well. Perhaps too thin because its bones can be seen sticking out, its ribs clearly visible to everyone. Its teeth enormous on its jaw, that was twice the size of its body.

On the floor in front of it, was what was left of the poor unsuspected person that walked into this death trap before them. The top half of a young girl, no older than the others back in the house. Her hair had the colour of copper but was stained by the smell of blood. An image belonging to a battlefield was now recreated upon this kid. An expression of fear and despair permanently carved upon her now disfigured existence. He could see the dried tears that must have run down her cheeks. She didn't die a long time ago, neither quickly, unfortunately.

The dog notices their presence and turns its attention to them. Its eyes meet with theirs, as a cruel smile spreads across its face. The food that was inside its mouth drops, a mass of clothes and flesh hit the floor. However, nothing happens after that. An awkward silence fills the air, as the two parties just stare at one another.

The dog is the first to break contact. It turns towards a nearby corner, the hideous smile broadening up. They follow its eyes, only to see another young girl, alive this time, curled up hiding her face in her hands. They can hear her cries, her mourns bringing unfamiliar feelings to both of them.

One is a forgotten memory. A curse that has to be relived over and over. A sad reminder of the truth and of his dream. It brings sadness and nothing else, over the emptiness that lurks inside his heart and the things that he can feel missing.

The other is a memory, that is not her own. A mistake that should not exist, because it holds no meaning. It is someone's else, but it is also towards her. A feeling of dread and pain. A memory of failure and letdowns. A forsaken child of the world, along with its alike. Rage and hate, driven by pure love and care.

The dog moves towards her, saliva dripping off its now wide open mouth. It is getting closer, but the girl does not react. Is she too afraid, or perhaps has she already given up? It matters not to a beast. The jaws prepare to close around her, sharp teeth on her neck already. The sound of flesh being torn apart, as well as blood falling on the floor echo throughout the building. However, it is not the girl that was hurt, but the hunter himself. A purple spear, filled with malice, found its target onto its exposed ribs. Piercing and passing right through them, before disappearing into thin air, from where it had come from.

It lets out a cry for help, as it writhes on the floor, letting out is final breath. Raynare, with a smile of satisfaction, walks up to the girl. Seeing her closer, she was quite a pleasant figure. Tall with long, straight brownish-black hair. Her face small, her characteristics weak and fragile, but cute at the same time. It brings back that memory, that should have never been hers to begin with. She notices that she is holding her stomach and is muttering something. It seems like a mumble of nonsense, behind of which lies anguish. She is asking for forgiveness, not mercy. From who is unknown, but pain pushes the words out of her mouth. Blood covers it, maybe from the strain of not stopping and allowing it to moist.

" It is fine... we are here. We will save you." She tells her, offering her hand.

The girl looks up, letting her eyes be seen. They are empty, lifeless. They may have pupils, but just like Detra's, they show no emotion. They are no different than the corpse's they saw only seconds ago. She goes to speak, but his voice cuts her short.

" Watch out!" He shouts, saving her from another of this creatures.

As its jaws are about to close around her, his rushes forward and touches it. The moment his hand makes contact with its skin, it is already over. The ice begins to move across its body, even when they are in contact no more. In a mere second, it has covered it whole, freezing it to the bone, ending all functions. It drops on the floor, like a statue or a rock and breaks just as one.

" Th...thank you." She says in awe towards his powers. No matter how many times she witnesses them, they will never stop to amaze her.

" You should be more cautious of your surroundings. This girl needs our help, but you will achieve nothing if you die here. Remember, I can only interfere with your mission two more times."

" I know, I hate that rule too. So just stay put and guard this girl. If you do not kill those beasts, then you are technically not interfering with my mission."

" Clever, you found your way around the rules she set up for you."

" I accept your praise, but be on the lookout. Join in, if and only when I call for you, understood?"

" Yes, ma'am." He says sarcastically, before taking a step back and going to try to comfort the girl.

A fierce battle taking place, between beings representing both the earth and the sky. So different in nature, but so similar in substance. Both forsaken and forgotten, with no place to call theirs anymore. Hated by friend and foe alike, with no one by their side. However, there is one key difference. One is consumed by madness, while the other by grief. Both resent their past and future, but only one fights for the present.

Raynare roams through the air, like an eagle ready to strike down its prey. Her eyes focused on the three dogs bellow, waiting for her to come down. Hate and rage, burn like the wildest fire inside her soul. She knew not the people that had met their end, probably hours or even minutes ago, but for some reason, she was in pain. It hurt, the memories that weren't hers, the faded shade of a past that never happened.

Lost in the storm of her thoughts, she was unable to see the fourth beast, climbing the steel storage platforms, slowly making its way towards her. Once on the same level, its leaps of the edge and tries to bite her off the air. She notices it with the corner of her eye, and barely avoids a fatal blow. However, its jawed teeth tear through her wings like paper and she begins to fall.

A wide open mouth waiting for her on the ground. She bites her lip and uses her broken wings, to push herself off its path. The pain immeasurable, the scream battling to leave her mouth. Her sight almost lost for a moment, but she quickly forces it to return. A spear of light is created in her hand, its sharp edge finding its target on the beast's side. The velocity behind her fall, only gives more power to the blow, as it opens its stomach and abdomen wide open. Guts and blood spurt out and land on the floor.

That allows her to land on her feet without any damage. But before she can even take a breath, another attack comes her way. She jumps to avoid it, the beast's disgusting flesh rubbing against her. She turns around in midair and stabs it with another spear. It lets out a shrilling cry, as it uncontrollably begins to move around.

A paw this time comes her way and strikes her off its back. She flies through the room and crashes into a wall. Thankfully for her, she managed to cover her head with her hands, thus avoiding an instant kill. Her mind dizzy from the impact, her thoughts disorganised and messed. She can barely see what is happening in front of her, much less react to it.

The two remaining dogs begin to move towards her, as the third one spasms on the ground. They both wear the same cruel smile, as if they can already guess her fate. To her they look like two shadows, dancing in the distance, slowly coming closer but without being able to tell how much time she has left.

Her mind begins to relax, telling her to close her eyes and fall to sleep. The rage, the pain, in this state they are all gone. It is so much more peaceful. Perhaps this is the way it should be, she tells herself. She is tired and wants a simple rest. However, an image flashes before her, to remind her what it is that she is fighting for. The girl from before standing next to a bus stop. Alongside her, there are three more people. Two boys and one girl. She knows not their names, but they seem to be familiar with her. They wave and call for her to join them. It is a warm sensation, a warm feeling of friendship and love. A dream that turns into the darkest reality. They are gone, and it is their fault.

Her sight begins to clear, and she can now see them once again. Those disgusting creatures, those failures of existence. They must pay for the pain and horrors they have committed. A light spear forms once again in her hand, a manifestation of all her rage and distress. It illuminates brightly, even more than the one that still lays on the roof. It is the light of judgment, that will fall upon the sinners. She raises her hand and throws it with whatever strength she had left. It screams through the air, and strikes before the dog can react to it. It lands on its forehead and pierces its head. It passes through the entirety of its body and comes out the other side.

The second one, unfazed by its partner's sudden death, launches itself onto her. Its teeth bear into her flesh, as hot blood surges from the gaping wound. She extends her hand inside its mouth, reaching all the way down its throat. The pain unbearable, she feels like she is going to pass out because of it any second now, but her determination keeps pushing her forward. Another spear forms in her hand, but there is no room to throw it. She screams in agony, as her hand is about to be ripped off. She focuses all her magic behind that single one spear, overcharging it and causing it to explode.

Dog parts fly everywhere, as it joins its comrades to the afterlife. With fighting spirit still burning inside her, she looks towards the last remaining dog, that had just begun to recover from her previous attack. They are devils, after all, that light should be like poison to them. She will just call Detra to finish it off, this mission had come to an end. And just in time, as the only source of light inside this building was about to go out.

She lets her body relax for a bit, allowing her mind to finally be at peace. However, as she is about to speak the words, a sound coming straight from hell itself reaches her ears. It sounds like running water, but only heavier and stickier. She turns around to witness the awful truth. The parts of the beast she had just killed were beginning to come together and reform, returning it to its original state. The same was happening to the others as well. They had all come back to life, like nothing had ever happened. Only she was stuck with the aftermath of their battle. Only she was stuck in the present, as her enemies had already moved on to the past.

" It... it is over." She says in fear and despair, as the dogs begin to march towards her. The cruel smiles once again dressing their faces. However this time, they are aware of the situation she is in, they can feel her distress and that fills them with joy. It is a sadistic smile, with no malice nor hate behind it. Making it all the more scarier.

Her feet paralyzed, the last fuel of strength that was left inside her had already been burnt. Unable to move her body she can only stand still, as a painful death was slowly making its way towards her. She breaks her head thinking of any possible way she can escape with her life, but it is all futile. Even if Detra were to help her, even if he were to kill every single one of these monsters, like he did with the first one they encountered, the contract with the devil would be her undoing. If she runs, she will die, but the same thing will happen if she stays here. The question that comes to her mind is no longer how she is going to escape this, but which one is going to hurt less.

Death is inevitable, so her mind tries to find comfort in familiar places, among familiar faces. The cold, bloody factory fades away and is no longer. Its place taking a warm, well light hut. Animal fur covering the wooden planks as a carpet. A fireplace with a raging flame burning inside in the corner. The smell of cooked food filling the air. It is a sensation she hadn't experienced in such a long time. It is home.

Sitting at the table, only a few meters from where she was standing, were two elderly people. A man and a woman, each in the other's arms. They were silently watching her, love written all over their face. However, their eyes showed another feeling, walking alongside that love. It was fear and apathy, towards the monster she had turned out to be. Their violet eyes, acting as the ultimate judge and punisher. A reminder of sins and a temptation of rest.

" Mo... mother... father. Please do not look at me like that. Why... why are you afraid of me?" She asks them. She tries to go by their side, but her body does not move. She extends her hand, reaching out to them. A hand of help, but was she the one who offered it, or the one who begged for it?

The elderly couple averts their eyes to the ground, as their image began to fade away. Raynare calls out to them, but she gets no response. Soon, they have disappeared, as suddenly as they had arrived.

" No... do not leave me... alone..." She cries out, as tears begin to well up in her eyes. The darkness of the world surrounds her once again. The warm hut was no longer, sad reality had retaken its position. The sound of death getting closer, the smell of blood filling the air.

" Please..." Is the only thing she can mutter.

" You are not alone. No one is, not truly." The voice of the man acts like the first ray of the sun after a storm. It is warm and kind but also reveals the destruction that occurs during the dark.

Before she can say anything else, he picks her up and with a swift movement brings her to the outside of the factory, next to the docks. He lets her down gently and with care, as you would lie an asleep baby. He looks into her eyes, expecting to see fear or maybe rage, but it is neither. It is emptiness, hopelessness, it is despair.

" It is no use... it is over." She tells him, prompting him to give up on her. " Just take the girl... and run away. Let me and my foolishness be punished as we deserve."

" I told Rias back then, and the same goes for you too. I am the king of my own life, and I let no one else command me. Besides, I am still indebted to you. How am I going to repay you, if you die here." He speaks his mind, without worrying about his words.

" But... there is nothing we can do. I can no longer move, and you can interfere only one more time. If we break those rules, it will be the same result."

" So we just have to end it in this one interference." He says, confidence accompanying his strong words. " You know, for amnesia, it sure is quite flexible. I may not be able to recall my past or anything regarding me for that matter, but when I need something, it is all so clear. Have you ever felt like your whole world is fake? Like you are in a story and everything goes your way, only when you truly need it? Well, I sure feel like that right now."

He turns towards the factory and sees the dogs as they are about to pass the front gate. Saliva dripping off their huge jaws, as hunger consumes their senses. Their eyes blank, those of a mindless beast. A sight that fills him with disgust. He thinks back to the child that met her end inside that building. She probably died witnessing the same thing he is seeing right now. He can only imagine her fear, how she was begging for someone to come and help her. However, it was not this that caused the storm in his soul. It was the fact that those beasts, were once people themselves. Men and women alike, some maybe even with families at some point. How they threw all that away, how it was stolen from them. Madness can not be controlled, it consumes man like a virus and never lets him go. His anger is not towards the beasts, back towards fate itself. He pities them, so he is going to release them from this prison of fate.

He extends his open hand and speaks to them. The words are only for the air to hear, but he wants to tell them none the less.

" They say a man's trash can be another's treasure. And so, from your misfortune, I have regained a part of myself. I thank you, from the bottom of my heart. And I shall repay you, by freeing you from this cursed fate."

The wind ceases to blow and the temperature flees in fear. Cold covers the world, as all motion and sound stop. Only his voice, low but fearful, like that of God's who dwarfs all mortals.

" **Hiems Incursio** "

By the time those words are heard, time and existence have stopped for everything in his sight. The cold had moved, faster than reality itself, putting all in its way under absolute ice. No, to be more precise, it had turned everything into absolute ice. Regardless of its previous material, alive or not, everything was now the same. Cold and lifeless.

The entire area had turned into a land of ice and snow, a land where nothing can grow and prosper. Internal winter was now to be forever upon this place. The dogs, the factory and even the sea behind them, all had turned into thick ice, all had become part of the same scenery. For them, it happened before time could take effect, and they just ceased to exist. There were no pain or suffering. Because cold is calmness and peace.

Raynare can only look in shock and awe, at the being that stood in front of her. That was no magic, because magic is part of this world. It can not act faster than the things around it. But that.. that was unnatural. It happened so quickly and left no trace. It was by all means... absolute.

" You... you froze it all. The building, even the sea behind it. H... how?"

Detra looks at the sky, at the invisible familiar Rias had sent to keep an eye on them. How he is able to see it, she is not sure. But one thing is for certain, he is talking to her directly.

" You wanted to test my powers..." He says, showing with a swing of his arm the scenery around them. " I may not remember the man I am, but I can now recall the child I was. My mother gave me the name Detra Grou, meaning he who does not allow for anything to grow. I bring fear into spring's heart and rule over winter. My abilities and services are under your command, as long as you keep your part of our deal."

He says, reminding her of their contract and showing her the consequences if it were to be broken. This act is a show of strength, but also a friendly approach, recognising their connection and swearing loyalty to her name.

" For now, send a team to pick up the injured. We have a girl with us, victim to those beasts. Let's take her with us and see what we can do to help her. And once all this is taken care of, we shall see how we can prevent that marriage of yours. How does that sound?" He tells her in a more playful and friendly tone than before. He realises that his "master" is nothing more than a high school girl. Even if she is a king and a devil, deep down she is just a child. Being mad at her is the same as being mad at a baby. It leads nowhere. Both do not need his anger, but his care.

Rias can only laugh at his words. The fear she was feeling when looking into his eyes is no more. Instead, now it is trust and hope. She has found herself a powerful, but kind servant, a comrade.

 **And thus another chapter has come to an end. Again I want to thank everyone who has followed both me and the story, and I hope you like it so far. I know this chapter did not have much action, but I promise to make up for it in the next one.**

 **If you like my style and or my character please follow my actual work on** **s/3293789/1/War-Between-Two-Worlds-Volume-1-Adventures-in-another-world**

 **The first chapter of the second book of the series has already been released, read it and I can promise you it won't disappoint you.**

 **A/N:**

 **I know that Detra might seem a little Merry Sue, but in reality, he is not. He is just on a whole different level when compared to other Highschool DxD characters, both in terms of power and philosophy. He is a very important character in my book, I can't have him be an idiot. My book focuses on subjects concerning ethics and what defines right and wrong, so a character representing one of the two sides should be like that.**


	3. Chapter 3

He now understood why Rias did not like that guy. An otherwise handsome young man, his figure was ruined by the grin spreading across his face. An air of arrogance and insolence could be felt surrounding him, as his words could but only anger the one hearing them.

He had sat right next to her, his arm slipping through the back of the couch and finding its way to her shoulder, something she really despised. However, he was not the kind of man to take a no for an answer. Ignoring her warnings, wanting to prove his dominance over his wife to be, he moves his hand along her body. Caressing her curves, exploring all of her surfaces, before closing into her voluptuous breast.

He stops in place, only inches away from achieving his goal. Breathing had suddenly become a lot harder and an insufferable cold could be felt piercing his skin and freezing his bones. Fear and distress had for some reason found their way to his heart and were weighing down his very soul. Only then does he notice the shadow, dressed in silver, lurking in the corner.

Seeing him like this, afraid and unable to speak or move, brings a smile that lights the red hair's existence. Happiness overwhelms her, both for the present and the future.

" So, Riser, I see you finally took notice of my new servant." She says, picking his hand and letting it fall beside her. " Allow me to introduce you to Detra Grou, the man that forces even winter to shiver out of cold. I think you will get along just fine."

The young man raises an eyebrow as an answer to her talking. Unable to speak or avert his gaze, he can but stare at him with no words to fill his thoughts. Bare and dry his throat, his heart beating so fast he could feel her crawling up trying to escape.

The crowd watches in silence, unsure of what to do. Some suggest they rush to his aid, others talk about revenge, while another, the voice of logic among the madness, goes between the two and frees him from his trance.

" Master Riser, I believe you came here to discuss about the upcoming marriage. If you want to talk to Master Detra, you will have to make due until the end of this meeting." The woman in the maid outfit finally speaks the words crossing everybody's minds.

" Rig... right. The engagement... what did you say the problem was with it?" He says, his attitude finding its previous annoying form, but his eyes retaining the fear deep within them.

" The problem is I do not agree with it." Rias spouts out, her voice showing more complain than rage.

" We have talked about this before my dear, you have no saying in this matter. Our families have decided this marriage for us. No matter what you..." He begins to say but stops, as his eyes once again meet with his. He desperately tries to find the words, no... the courage, to continue. Thankfully for him, Rias takes up that task.

" I am well aware of their decision, but that does not make it acceptable."

" I am afraid your acceptance comes in second fate, Rias. Your father has made clear that this wedding is to happen, one way or another. It is for the sake of our race, as a princess you ought to understand this."

" But what if the suitor is weak? Does he still have the same privilege over me?" A faint smile spreading across her lips, brightening her face.

" What do you mean weak? How dare you imply that I am weak?! Do you have any idea who it is you are speaking to?! I am the great Riser, heir to the Phoenix family. Your words are a disgrace, I will not allow for such an"

" Calm your feathers down, you oversized bird. I am only stating the obvious. The man that I will be marrying should not be weaker than one of my servants. How is this an offense to you? If you are not suitable, then it is your fault and no one else's."

He stands up, rage clouding his thoughts. His eyes now holding no fear, only anger. He opens his mouth, ready to insult and assault her, but the calm voice echoes through the room and reaches everybody's ears.

" She has a point, Master Riser. Up until now, there has been no need for you to prove your worth, but since a couple of days ago, we have been starting to question your strength. Of course, if you choose to ignore it, no one will force you to do otherwise. However, you have to consider this. What will the underworld say about the heir to the Phoenix family, were they to learn that he was afraid of a simple servant." The maid speaks, her words sure to reach even that insolent man.

Riser sits in quiet for a moment, considering his options. They have set him up really good, there is no way that he can deny their challenge now. His family's name comes first, he can not disgrace them. He has to fight, especially when the queen says so. However, he is sure who that servant is. The man waiting in the corner, submerged in the shadows that do not exist. He can see his face not, neither his body. Only his eyes visible among the brightness of his tunic, absolute white, cold and apathetic. Showing no emotion, but still striking fear into the heart. He would be a fool to accept a match against that monster.

" I see. I do not accept, but I do not refuse either. I request some time to think this through and discuss it with my family." He says, his voice, for the first time since he arrived, was calm and collective. Humble, to a point.

" This is ridiculous! Of course, we do not accept! Like hell, we will give you the time to wiggle yourself out of this." Rias shouts in a rather bold way, but a voice of ice and cold comes to correct her.

" It is fine. We understand your concerns and we comply. You may have as much time as you need." Detra speaks, wanting to end this discussing as fast as possible, while they still have the upper hand.

Rias turns to face him, but her sister's hand, gently but surely holding hers, warns her not to object him.

" Thank you, I will be sure to give you an answer the quickest possible." Riser says, a circle of letters and symbols suddenly appearing beneath his feet.

Detra walks up to him and the rest of his group, making sure to shake hands with every one of the girls in present, exchanging a few words of luck and prosperity. Only Riser refuses his offer, shrugging off and disappearing into thin air.

He turns to the others, his gaze still expressionless.

" Well, that went better than expected."

" But... you allowed him to retreat. Now he will have time to think and avoid this battle. Our plan was ruined!" Rias almost yells at him but stops before her voice gets too high.

" It was not ruined, it is being followed accordingly. I told you, didn't I? Just leave everything to me. When the time for you to intervene comes, I will let you know."

He walks up to the door and opens it, no words are spoken, everybody knows not to get in his way.

" Oh, and by the way. Try not to kill Raynare while I am gone." With this the door closes behind him, bringing with her the silence and uncertainty of reality.

A/N: So... guys (and girls, I am an open person) there are a few matters I would like to address.  
First, for all that have been following me so far, thank you for your support and your understanding. I know I have not been uploading a lot, mostly because I have little time to spare and I am still writing my own book ( s/3293789/1/War-Between-Two-Worlds-Volume-1-Adventures-in-another-world ) for anyone that is interested, volume two is out as well.  
Now, for how things will be this year. I am entering the final year of high school here in Greece, and as anyone who is from Greece will tell you, this is the hardest period of one's academic education. That is because at the end of this year I will be taking the national exams which determine whether I go to the university of my choice or not. So, I will have almost no free time and I need to keep a social life, you understand.

However, having said that, I still plan on writing, some times. Ideally, I would like to focus on my book, but since no one is reading it... The important part to note here is that I will be continuing this story because I want this interaction with my audience. I know you might not be too excited about it, I mean... I am just a writer among the millions on this site, but to me, it holds some meaning. Finally, the length of the chapters won't be as long as the first two. They will be short, a few hundred words, since those I can write in one go. Thank you all for hearing me out.


	4. Chapter 4

A life deprived of any riches. Cursed to forever survive under someone's boot. A man of the lower classes, now and forever. He was born at the bottom, raised in the filth. He grew up with nothing to call his own, neither belongings nor people. Stealing, mugging, robbing, all started as a way to survive but soon turned into a haunt he could not escape from.

Years came by, as he saw them passing, locked behind bars in dark cells, wishing for a better yesterday and tomorrow. A new beginning for a criminal, there is no such thing. There is no such thing as no labels, as forgiveness and love. He knew only violence, so that is what he became.

A tool of violence, a mercenary for hire. He had hoped for wars, for grant battles between armies of millions, but instead what he got, were slaughters of women and children. His clients all monsters with big pockets, tempting him, forcing him, to obey their every command.

But it was all worth it in the end, he had been telling himself. Because now, in his life of today; he had found true love in the face of his wife. He had found true happiness in the birth of his children. He had found salvation for the acts he had committed.

Sure, guilt had been weighing him down from time to time, but he had always told himself he had done what needed to be done. In a cruel world such as this one, a man has to do anything to stay alive. Because in the end, it is a beautiful life and it is a shame to throw it away.

However, such words and excuses held no meaning right now. Coming face to face with a real monster, only now does he see his ignorance. It is as if he were a child, all this time, playing a game for adults he barely understood. Both him and his bosses, all but flies in front of a true evil. Or perhaps sinners comforting the judge that stands tall above the rest. A judge in whose presence the child hiding behind the image of the man comes out to the striking gaze of the world.

In the freezing cold, he can feel the warmth of his wife's arms, tightly wrapping around him. In the deafening sound of the howling dry wind, he can hear the laughter of his children. In the lifeless wasteland that were its eyes, he can see his story, unfolding without any of the lies he had been telling himself. His mouth moves on its own, speaking truths he had swore to keep secret. His eyes dropping tears like the sky rain.

He is ready. Afraid, but ready. Punishment is something that comes for everyone, that he knew. He had only hoped it hadn't come for him so soon though.

" That is enough, Detra. Leave the poor man alone. Can't you see he is terrified? Nothing more will come out of a man that has already told everything." Suddenly, the voice of a young man echoes through the air. It is calm and grand, but someone could hear the concern clumsily hiding behind it.

" You heard him. This is your lucky day. Go back to your family and forget everything that happened here tonight. However, if I ever hear again that you are still in this kind of business, then there will be no third chance, got it?" The shadowy figure said.

It was the first time he had heard his voice, as far as he can remember that is. It resembled the one from before, but it was in a league of its own. Majestic and awe inspiring, it brought fear but also comfort to the soul.

He quickly complies, stands up and runs away, faster than his legs allowed him to.

Detra turns around to greet the man that had come out of the corner. Even among the blackness of the night, his red hair shined brightly.

" And what might Rias's brother want with me?" He asks in a tone that shows neither respect nor insolence.

" Oh, I am surprised you know who I am. For a guy from a different world and with no memories in his head, you sure are knowledgeable."

" It was only natural I learned about you. The Demon King and the brother of the girl that likes to call herself my master. Such an important figure, couldn't possibly keep his anonymity. But that still holds the question, what business does the King, have with a lowly servant such as myself?"

" You are bullying my subjects, how is this not of my concern? But I will admit, there is more to it. Can we go somewhere more private, so we can talk without the ears of the world eavesdropping us?"

Detra only nods and the two of them are transported into a room of stone and silk. It happened faster than a blink, in a time that by its own holds no meaning. Four walls surround them, each decorated with unique colours, paintings, and portraits. The ceiling high above their heads, supported by two large wooden pillars, dyed in a golden hue. Curtains, dozens of them, fluttering in the wind that blew not, covering the windows that looked into nothing but more stone. There was no door, only a single table in the middle, with nothing else around it. Built out of marble, crafted with no love or care. It had no design, it represented nothing. A simple block of marble thrown into a room with no entrance.

" What is this place?" He asks in awe and confusion.

" This is privacy given form. Inside the walls of this place, no mortal or God can hear us. A place outside of space, a room where Kings can talk while being themselves. Where no death or betrayal exists. I thought this was the most appropriate place for us to have our discussion." Sirzechs announces, making sure he had heard the last part specifically and perhaps ignored the rest.

" So, you want us to talk. That is fine by me, I have time, for a little while that is. It is not like I have anything better to do... But, why bring me here of all places. We could have had this discussion in your sister's operation building or even her home, which has for some reason become that boy's house. However, you chose here, in a room where no death and apparently no exits exist. Are you perhaps afraid of me, Sirzechs?" Detra asks, in the same voice he had been using since his awoken in this world.

It is creepy, he must admit to himself. A man who is absolutely impossible to read. His eyes, empty and lifeless. His voice, always steady, never changing. His bearing always straight. He wonders... is this guy even alive, or is he talking to a doll?

" I am not afraid, I have never been and never going to. But not being afraid of something doesn't stop me from being careful about it. A man who brought the woman, whose strength I respect the most, to her knees, is not someone I can take lightly. You must agree with me on this one."

" When you make a move like that, even if it is out of concern, you only succeed in showing weakness and making unnecessary enemies. If you are unsure about someone's strength, do not give them a reason to suspect you. Show them hospitality and make sure they are calm, because only then are they truly vulnerable."

" Thanks for the advice, but I am not the kind of person who would trick his guests. At least not out of ill intent. But, you seem to have your doubts about that, and I know that I won't be able to complete persuade you otherwise, so I will get to the point straight away. What is it that you are after? What are your motives? What do you have to gain from serving my sister?" He asks, his eyes focused on him, not flinching, not changing. His voice similar to that of a parent's, filled with love and concern.

" My motives, ehh? Well, if I am being completely honest with you, that would be regaining my memories, and after that, possibly, finding a way for me to return to where I came from."

" If what you say is true, then what does my sister have to do with that? Why are you helping her escape this wedding? A man as powerful as yourself does not need the guidance of a little girl such as Rias. And if it was an ally you sought, then it would have been far more profitable for you, had you chosen a more influential master, that could help you in your search. But instead, you chose Rias. Why is that?"

" You are mistaken, my friend. She just happens to be the girl to whom the woman I am indebted to is indebted to. I did not choose her, fate brought me to her. If serving her is the way to pay back that debt, then I am fine with it."

" A debt to a fallen-angle woman is enough to force a king into submitting to a high-school girl. I am sorry if I fail to see the reason behind such actions."

" I... am no king. I do not know how you came to that conclusion, but it is entirely "

" You do not have to hide it from me. Remember, I see everything that happens inside my sister's territory, including the hospital in which this girl Asia is being treated. I heard your story about the king, the monster, and the baby. It is pretty clear that it was more than a simple story, it was a memory. You were there, you were one of those people and judging by the fact that you are no woman or dead, then that only leaves the role of the king, doesn't it?"

" You are correct, I am the lord in that story. It is one of the few memories of my adult life that have returned to me, and it is a shame that it is such a sad one. However, whenever I think back to it, there are blanks. Pieces of a puzzle lost into chaos. There were more people with me, but I can not remember them, only their presence. Especially one of them, someone to whom I was really close to, but now is nothing more than a white frame."

" I see, I was right then. Do they look the same? That woman you fed the baby to and the fallen?"

" … No, not even close. Different personalities, appearances, and even species. She was a human-rabbit hybrid, not crow. But, this is not what you truly wanted to ask me, was it?"

" No, it wasn't. I want to trust you, Detra. I really do. But I just can't consider a person who would do such a thing an ally. So, based on your answer, I will make my decision. If you are a foe, I will not hesitate to destroy you. Why did you do it? Why did you sacrifice the baby you rescued and looked after, in order to save a woman you had never seen before?" Sirzechs asks, his hand glowing red. An aura of pure power, pure destruction, surrounding his grip. Menacing, almost impossible to look at without flinching in fear.

The warm room turns into a freezing hell, without a warning. The air dry and cold, insufferable as it entered the lungs. The floor, wall, and ceiling all covered in ice, perfectly polished, turning the room into a giant mirror. The curtains frozen in place, forever in their delicate movement.

A voice echoes all around him, reflected by the flat surface that now covered everything. It was painful to hear. The sound pushing along the cold air as it entered the ear, bringing pain and suffering to the soul lost in the ice.

" A leader, a king, can not possibly ignore his subjects for the sake of another, even if that another is a baby. A king represents his people, if he betrays them, then he has no right to call himself as such. If I need to explain this to you, then I am sorry, but you are no king, you are just a person." Detra says as he raises his hand to touch the wall in front of him.

The layer of ice disappears in an instant, without anything being left behind like it never existed, to begin with. The stone harsh under his palm, rough and round at some points but never enough to hurt him. Soon, it is gone as well, creating a hole that looked as if it had always been there, just never noticed until now.

Through it, someone could see the outside world. The dark alley under the red sky, exactly as he had left it. He could hear feet hitting the ground in a hurry, the man from before was still running away. Everything was the same as if his absence had never occurred. He leaves the room of stone, silk, and ice, but turns his head in response to that man's call.

" H... how did you do that?! This was a place beyond time and space, how can you simply open up a hole into it?!" Sirzechs asks, all malice having fled his body, allowing for awe, fear, dread, respect, to enter and rule his mind.

" There is no such thing as a place outside time and space. Everything that exists, exists inside space and at only one time. Even if you lock us inside a pocket dimension, where time no longer continuous and we exist infinite times, all it needs for such a creation to collapse, is a hole. A hole in space, creates another hole in time, thus destroying your impenetrable room. Do not forget. No matter how great a weapon might be, it always has weaknesses. Weaknesses that a man can uncover and exploit, but he can never correct them. So, never call something absolute, until you see it failing."

Sirzechs eyes are locked on him, his body ready to react to any movement he might make against him. But something like that never comes, only a few words to push him even further down.

" I don't know whether you were satisfied with my answer or not, but that was the truth. If you wish to hunt me down, then be my guest, I will make sure you regret it. I know this attempt of sealing me away was just a show of power, so I am going to forgive it. Think carefully, both of my answer and your own thoughts, before you reach your final conclusion." He says and turns away.

Before he has the time to call out to him again, he has vanished. His words still echoing inside his head, he can but think about them.

" He sure is a troublesome guy." He speaks to himself as he begins walking back the way he came from.

 **A/N: So, I was not planning on releasing this chapter so soon, but the support was so huge I just had to try it out. Since the last chapter, 14 people have joined us, this is more than I had hoped for, although very few reviews for so many favorites and follows. I want to thank everybody and I wish I am producing the results you people are expecting of me. I know this chapter is not the best, but it is a turning point for the story into matters more heavy and philosophical. Let me know whether you like such a turn or not.**


	5. Chapter 5

The sun had already set, allowing for another long night to come and comfort the world with her warmth and silence. The moon, barely visible among the thick clouds that covered the sky. Its silver light finding a hole and dropping down on earth, before being absorbed by her dark hair, that gently danced to the rhythm of the wind passing through the trees.

Raynare has her eyes lowered, not out of fear, but uncertainty and regret. So heavy, the burden on her chest. So strong, the emotions battling with her consciousness. So strange, the pain from the memories in her mind, which belonged to her not. Like a lost child, aimlessly wandering around, with a goal to achieve, but not the courage. She knew what she had to do, she had been listening to him all this time after all. However, now that she was on her way, she was beginning to have doubts. Not about his words, but her own heart.

Things such as: ' She hates me, where's the point in me talking to her? It's not like she is going to understand and sympathise with me.' and ' Besides, if they see me, they might not believe I went over, just to have a few words with her.'

Questions and thoughts torment her soul, born out of regret and sorrow. Her walk slower and slower until it turns into a crawl. Her mind, no longer focused on what lies in front, but on the sufferings inside.

Soon, a large building can be seen in the distance, towering over the trees and houses that surrounded it. It was tall, pale looking, almost white. A huge red cross painted onto its surface, letting people know that this... was a hospital.

Memories come surging through. Images of events that never occurred. She can see herself exiting that building in distress, crying. She can see a bed with white sheets, on which a girl with no face lies. She has black long hair, identical to hers. An aura of green and red surrounds her for a moment before it all fades into black.

She has been having vision like this ever since she met those dogs back at the docks. Ever since she heard that girl's voice, talking about things that neither understood. Seeing her broken like that, brought unknown rage into her heart, but also images of a life never lived.

A lake takes up the space on her left. With no plants or animals visible on its surface, only a small canal, continuing to supply it with water. She can feel the moist crawling up her skin. She can hear the drops hitting the ground. She can see the stale waters enveloping her, her lungs filled with it, as with each breath, a dark liquid surges out to mix with the whole.

Her eyes snap open, her breathing fast, inhaling as much as possible, in fear of it being stolen away. Her feet weak, trembling, wanting to give up, to turn back. The air, suddenly pushing against her in malice. The gentle breeze had turned into a freezing wind, powerful and unforgiving... dry. A wall of smoke standing tall in front of her, it draws her gaze into its insides, where two eyes meet her.

They are black, even among the thick smoke she can see them clearly. Like a shadow in the night, alive. The dark liquid purring out of them and hitting the floor without a sound. It moves along no face, it finds nothing on its path only emptiness. A voice comes to her ears, not from around but from within. It is distant, but still loud enough. Like an echo passing through the mountains before arriving. It holds the tale of suffering, not from a single person, though.

" Hate them. Kill them. Slaughter them. Make them pay for everything they did to you. Hate them, for destroying your life. Kill them, for ruining his view of you. Slaughter them, for taking them away. Make them pay. Make them pay. Make them pay." The voice keeps on and on, repeating that phrase for what seems like forever. It does not stop, not until she answers back.

Its words make no sense, to the ears of any listener that is. They are empty, vague, talking about things with no real value or meaning. It speaks about no person, but an idea. However, that idea, when spoken to the soul itself, takes meaning and becomes thoughts and even emotions.

" I... I can not. I can not make them pay. Because... he is right. I know I was in the wrong, I know I made them suffer. I know I am but a person, with no right to make such decisions. That despite what I tell myself, my grudge will never be just. That I have no reason to truly hate them."

" But you do hate them. You hate them because it is their fault. If only they weren't there, then everything would have gone according to your plan. You would have been happy."

" But... even my happiness is a lie. They thought of me as trash, they always did. What was I seeking? For what did I make all these sacrifices? Why did I have to lose everything for their sake?!"

" Because they hate you. They wanted to see you suffer, all of them. They took the only people who truly loved you away and left you with the monsters to be used as a tool. They created a false image of happiness, only for him to destroy it. Only for him, to come and ruin everything. All those sweet lies, ruined by his awful reality. You hate them. You hate them all. You hate him..."

" No, I do not hate Detra! I owe him my... my... life..."

" Exactly. He forced you into this. He dragged you into this world of filth. It is all his fault. Hate him. Hate him. Hate him. Hate. Hate. **HATE! HATE! HATE! HATE!** "

She falls to the ground, wriggling in pain, holding her head tightly in her hands. The voice, so loud, it pierces through the ears and reaches the mind. She wishes for it to stop. She screams for it to end, but it is too loud to hear anything besides it.

Her thoughts, as if no longer her own. The words take meaning and are imprinted onto her soul. A new wave of emotions hits her, sending her back down once again. But, this time, there is no pain. No sorrow. Only anger and hate.

The wall of smoke disappears, allowing the dark liquid to escape its prison and rush to her as a wave towards the shore. However, the impact never comes. The liquid, instead of hitting her, goes around in a gentle, almost caring fashion. It hugs her from the behind and locks her into place. Before it decides to move across her body, over her curves, and closer to her head.

Then, in a violent movement that can but bring pain, both to the victim and the bystander, the liquid forcefully inserts itself into her body, through every hole it could find. Her screams of agony are muffled, letting not a single groan to escape.

The voice now stronger than ever. So much, that even her own thoughts can no longer be formed. Only a single phrase, repeated over and over. That's all there is to her existence now, only that small sentence. **KILL HIM**.

Seconds, minutes, hours, perhaps even years pass by. She can tell the time no more, only hear its words. The grass fluttering before her eyes, but the image cannot be recognised. Every colour is lost, all shapes have faded away. All sounds are now but a whisper, hidden in the background. Only the voice exists, and nothing else.

However, as the single ray of sunlight that slips through the thick clouds of a storm to bring courage to the sailors so did his touch. It was nothing more than a slight push, but to her, it was as if he had pulled her out of the darkest abyss. Out of the cold bottomless ocean and to the warm dirt, under the sun. A sigh of relief escapes her mouth, the pain finally stopping. The world returns to her eyes, the sounds, long since gone, are heard once again. And most important of all, that cruel, haunting voice, is replaced by his gentle, even though apathetic, tone. Everything is so calm, after what seemed like forever.

" Raynare, are you ok?" He asks, a hint of worry laying underneath those words.

" Th... thank you, Issei. I am a lot better now." She answers, her breathing still heavy.

" What happened here? Why were you on the ground? Did someone attack you?" He talks, but his eyes are focused on the building in the distance. It is only natural, she says to herself, for him to concern about Asia.

" I... I was... I... I do not remember. I can recall the pain, more excruciating than anything I have ever experienced before. But, besides that, there is nothing. As if the pain was caused by the nothingness. And that voice..." She begins to say, only to stop when she realises she can still hear its whisper. It has not changed, still cruel, still illogical, and still muttering the same thing over and over. Kill him, kill him, kill him.

She shakes her head in frustration. The more she perceives its existence, the louder it becomes. Altering everything around her, changing every sound to match its own. She can see Issei speaking, but his words can't reach her. His voice grating, sounding more like a squeak rather than human speech. She raises her hand up in a hurry to interrupt him.

" Please, Issei. Stop talking. I... I can not bear that voice. It is so loud, it is so... painful. I really need the silence. Even if it is only for a bit." She says as she lies on the floor, her eyes closed, her hands caressing the grass beneath them. Only the wind is there now, blowing against her cheek as if it were comforting her.

He waits for a while as he was asked to, before deciding to ask the question that had been tormenting his thoughts.

" The voice you talked about; you were not referring to mine. What is it that only you can hear, Raynare?" He asks as he takes a seat next to her, on the rough, moist dirt.

She stands up on her knees and looks at him in the eyes. It is only then that he notices how red they were. She had been crying this whole time, he thinks to himself. The strong, inhuman image of the woman who broke his heart crushes in front of his very eyes. The malice she had shown him during all of their previous confrontations, there was no trace of it. She was... weak. Just like the girl he was lead to believe she was when they first met.

She goes and joins him, her arm touching his in a manner that could not be described as lustful. Her head resting on his shoulder. If someone were to see them like this, they would think of them as a couple. Quietly snuggling near the lake. But he does not care. He can feel her trembling out of fear. He might hate her for what she did, but in times such as this, he can but remember Detra's words. How much has he made her suffer?

" I do not know. It is cruel, it is distant. It is so loud, that locks even your own thoughts away. And it just repeats the same word, like a broken recorder. However, it is so deafening, I can not understand what it is saying." She answers, desperately trying not to remember that horrific sound.

" Is it gone now?"

" Yes... Thank you, for letting me stay like this. You are so warm, while it... is so cold, just like him."

Silence fills the air, as Issei tries to understands her feelings. She desires for the company of another person, for the warmth of their body next to hers, for the calmness of another's presence. She simply doesn't want to be alone. But she has no one left to turn to. No more allies, only enemies. Those she made with her own decisions. Only he is here, a friend turned enemy. Only he, who hated her more than anyone, is the one who stands here for her now.

" Issei... I am sorry." She says, catching him by surprise. " I am sorry for making you go through all that. I am sorry for deceiving you, for hurting you. And I am most sorry for the pain I caused Asia. I know you will not accept it, you no longer trust me and who can blame you, but I needed to say it. You hate me, I know that feeling quite well. And I also know how sweet revenge can be. So... thank you, for not being that kind of a person." She says, a genial smile of gratitude spreading across her face, brightening her whole.

He wants to talk back to her. To tell her how he is never going to forgive what she has done. To tell her how much he wanted revenge. To let her know just how much hate has found its way to his heart. But, he can't find the anger to do so. When looking at this weak side of hers, he can but sympathise with her, as those words rush over to his head.

The suddenly, as if to purposely interrupt their conversation, a message from his master arrives in the form of a phone-call.

" Issei, this is Rias. We have an important mission. A stray demon has been found hiding in an apartment complex near the town square. Reports say he has already claimed dozens of lives and the numbers only pile up. We are to exterminate him as soon as possible. Come back to the club immediately and if you find that crow on your way here, bring her with you. I will try to get a hold on Detra." She says and hangs up, without exchanging another word.

Essei looks over at Raynare. He remembers her speech and is still trying to find a proper answer, but that will have to wait. There are more important things on the line right now.

She had heard the entire conversation, so there was no need for further explanation. They both run back to the ORC.

A/N: Sorry for the late update, I had completely lost track of the days since my last release. I hope you like the series.

On another note, I am uploading my book on Fanfiction as well now, go check it out, I promise it will not disappoint.


	6. Chapter 6

She is standing all alone, in the wind that blew between the tall buildings. Weak and faint, she could hardly feel its touch on her cheek, only the cold it carried. A touch so melancholic it was almost hostile. Not even the moon shined upon this dark night, hidden behind the thick clouds which carried rain and thunder. The quite that had fallen upon the world at the time, someone could forgive her for forgetting this was supposed to be the town centre.

Standing in front of a house which made no noise, listening to the sound of nothing as it passed through the empty hallways. Not a single light, not even a shadow, there was only silence.

The building was a series of apartments put side by side, covered by thick walls of cement with only a pair of windows each. Connected via long hallways that seemed to never end. Instead, they would curve around the corner and continue on to the other side of the huge construction.

Wooden bridges allowed for the multiple sides to interact with each other. Passing above the yard in the middle, towering over the few trees that had been planted there, and drowning the writhing flowers in darkness.

Vegetation had no place among all that stone, it was only natural for it to die out, she said to herself. But just like nature disappeared before them, so did the residents of this building, both victims to beings more powerful than them. How ironic, and how sad at the same time.

" I guess we were too late; there is no one left inside those walls, all are gone." She says in a voice that showed sadness, but not one of true nature. It was simply a saddening fact for her, there was no real meaning behind those words. Perhaps, she had expected such an outcome, or she cared little for the lives of those that had nothing to do with her.

" Darn it! If only we had known about this sooner!" The girl besides her says in an outburst of anger, that carried the weight of regret. Her crimson hair dancing a violent dance around her, as her fist connects with the floor, shattering rock and leaving the pavement in ruins.

"Calm down Rias, there is no point in getting sentimental right now. Hold that rage, for when we find that Stray. I do not want you giving out our position just yet." The girl named Akeno speaks in a manner most restrained. Her words reach Rias, but is unsure whether or not she will follow them.

" I was supposed to protect them, those that live under my care and in the safety of my territory. And I was unable to. I failed them, I betrayed them. How am I supposed not to be angry right now? How can I keep my cool, after knowing that all this could have been avoided, had I only been a little more careful and less selfish?"

" I am not telling you not to avenge them, you know I would never do such a thing. All I am saying is that you stop blaming yourself because we need your mind to be clear of any distractions. I have a very bad feeling about this one, so please... just be careful ." She tells her as she grabs her hand, in a motion that shows both trust and care.

" I don't believe she needs to be reminded that. She has proven herself to us over and again. Or did you forget, all we have been through, during your time with him?" A boy's answer reaches her ear, carrying words that only filled her heart with anger. Maybe it was the fact that she was being accused of the same thing she had been scolding her friend about, not so long in the past.

" We shouldn't be quarreling with each other right before a mission. If you want to point fingers, Kiba, you can do it after we have killed this murdering beast." Rias says, as she steps between the two teens, hoping to calm their boiling blood before it erupts into a fight.

" I put my trust into her, long before you did. I have been beside her for such a long time. I don't think you have any right to question my loyalty." Akeno quickly answers. She knew she had better stayed quite, but the pain she felt, when her love for her savior was being doubted, couldn't be ignored.

" You may have been the first one to join, but doesn't that mean you will be the first to leave as well? People tend to turn against the one they have been following for a long time, the moment a new candidate arrives. However, do not forget, that despite how powerful and imposing he presents himself to be, he is but a servant to our captain."

" You say that, but all I hear is a little boy, overcomed with jealousy, trying to lift himself above the rest, by bringing others to his level. Are you really feeling that threatened by Detra, that you have to resort to such cheap tricks? Or are you perhaps the one, who has gotten tired of Rias?"

The answer they give each other comes only as a challenge. It echoes as an attack, and demands a defense. Both are being accused of the same "crime" while being unsure of the truth their words carry. Only one thing is clear to the eyes of everyone watching, that neither is willing to back down, as long as the other keeps pressing them.

" I have never doubted the loyalty of my family, not even once. It saddens me, though, that you have. Because, that shows just how much you think of this team, just how much you love our family. If you are so easily turned against each other, then you have both betrayed me." She says, the flame that forever burned in her eyes, now flickering, waiting to go out in a single blow.

" I... I am sorry Rias. I did not mean what I said." They speak in a sync. Her watery eyes like knives, piercing through the heart, and sheathing into the soul. They wanted to protect her from getting hurt but only managed to be the ones pulling the trigger.

The sky opens apart, allowing for rain to find its path and water the land. Thunder and lightning come after it, screaming through the chilling air and striking the thing that hid behind the horizon. Drops of water meet cloth and unite, sticking onto the skin and cooling off the body.

She raises her head, and looks at the sky, letting all of her worries be washed away by the gentle flow of water. It was a pleasant relief for a moment, but now the light rain is turning into a heavy downpour. The small, needle-like drops now carry weight. As if the burden that was lifted off her chest, had now joined the skies.

They run inside, looking for cover, not caring about sounds being made. After all, the rain is so harsh, it even interrupts their train of thought. There is no way a person can hear anything besides drops colliding with cement.

Not much time passes by, and two figures can be seen in the distance, heading towards their way. The storm violently assaulting them, distorting their form, making it impossible to tell who it was, friend or foe? But they stay still, waiting for the figures to come into full display, before making a decision.

Brown and black, those two colors are the first to be sighted, still hazy inside the moist. A boy and a woman, running side by side, trying to find cover from the tears of the heavens. One is avoiding the other, mentally at least, because their hands are together, with neither realising it.

Once next to the others, the red-hair takes the lead, talking about things of utmost importance. But not before judgemental gazes fall upon the two. Eyes drowned in hate and sorrow, carrying no light and too weak to be submerged by darkness.

" This is the building, where the monster dwells. We don't know it's exact location nor it's form, be very careful, and trust nothing. There are no people left inside those walls, all have been slaughtered. So, if you see someone, you are to eliminate them on sight. Don't hesitate, they will most definitely not be alive anymore." She says, not wasting her breath on greeting them.

They all nod in silence, as they feel the blackness which spread behind them, slowly crawling up their feet. It goes around the neck and firms its grip, hardening breathing and fastening the heart. The blood in their veins rushes in a hurry to oxygenize the brain. Their pumping visible on the surface of the skin.

Stress and worry, like never before. A feeling of helplessness and sadness seems to weigh everyone, but the red-hair. A sadness so deeply rooted in the soul, that no sigh could relieve it. A true haunt, of things still alive only in memories.

" It sure leaves a bad taste, doesn't it? The atmosphere surrounding this place." The voice of a man echoes through the rain. It was not loud, but imposing. So much that even water stayed silent, in fear of provoking him.

When coming near him, the drops would disappear into thin air, leaving behind nothing but mist to fill the gap. The moist slowly retreating, its place taking a cold that did not belong in the world of heat. A cold, trapped inside the thick mist, passing through the withering flowers, forcing the few petals left to fall and unite with dirt once again.

His white hair fluttering behind him, as he walks to takes his place next to the girl of crimson. The cold surrounds him, hugging him firmly. It seems to be surging from him, but its grip is so distant, it can but be left behind as he moves under the cover of wood.

The mist, as if free of the strings controlling it, moves up to cover everything in its colorless hue. The entire garden now gone, lost inside clouds touching the earth. As if it had disappeared completely, not even rain seemed to be reaching the ground anymore. Was it stuck on the thick layers of mist, or was it simply too afraid to fall?

The sound of water hitting the cement, though, still echoed loudly across the walls of the complex. In the world of the outside, everything seemed to be running smoothly. Only inside, did nature cower in fear.

Everyone's eyes turn to gaze at the man in grey and silver, standing in front of an everlasting fire of red. She hesitantly opens her mouth to speak. Worrying that the cold might enter her lungs if she is not careful enough.

" So, you finally arrived, Detra. Now, we only have to wait for" But before she can finish, the form of a young girl can be seen, passing through the chilling mist in a hurry, as if only to prove her wrong.

Her white hair and small body, making her almost invisible inside the garden now to never be seen again. She grits her teeth, in response to the freezing temperature. Trying to speak, but only a weak mumble coming out.

" That is enough, Koneko. I know, he overdid it this time. You need not force yourself, just calm down for now." Rias says, wrapping her arms around her, in a way that showed her affection and worry, in hope of warming her up.

" As I was saying, now that we have all gathered here, we should be ready to enter the building. Our strategy is to cover as much space as possible while limiting the chances of anyone being left alone. For that, we will be splitting up into two teams. One will take the right side of the floor, while the other the left. Two people will be checking the rooms, one by one, and the rest will be standing guards in the hallway. After we finish this sector and the two teams meet, we move on to the next floor. Does anyone have any questions?" She asks, her eyes shining with the determination of a leader.

" I may not have a question, but I have a better suggestion." Detra says, his voice, that of a true king's, forever the same no matter the situation, hinting towards a problem unnoticed by all.

" I am sure I am not the only one feeling it, the negativity that exists in the air. You are all having a hard time controlling your anger right now. You want to assault the person sitting next to you. Verbally or even physically." His gaze falls on Raynare, as those last words leave his mouth. " You make up excuses to justify these feelings, but deep inside you know they are but lies, and it only makes you angrier. I do not believe it will be wise to form teams, under these conditions." He says, speaking about things that everyone knew of, but no one dared talk about.

" What are we supposed to do, then? This is clearly the enemy's doing. We can not allow ourselves to fall right into their trap. We can not allow them to break our formation." The blond boy says, his irritation showing itself in the tone of his voice.

" But that leaves the question, which of the two is the trap? Do they want us to fight among ourselves, or to separate us?" Rias asks, expecting no answer.

" My guess would be both. However, we don't have much of a choice here regardless. If we stick together, we will most definitely turn amongst ourselves. So, that only leaves us with one option. Splitting up. There are eight floors, and seven of us. I suggest Detra takes the last two since he is the one who opposed the first plan, while we take care of the rest. If something happens, we can always contact each other." Akeno is the one to speak up this time and take the role of the leader. Her plan is accepted by all and quickly put into action.

With a heavy heart, they all run up the stair to their respective floor. One phrase, imprinted into their minds.

" Find the beast, and slay it."


	7. Chapter 7

Akeno POV

A dark, long hallway spread in front of her. Deprived of every light, drowned in a complete black that began and ended at the point where she stood. The sound of rain violently echoed through walls of stone and brick. Tiny pods of water begin to form on the wooden floor, barely visible as they hid in the shadows, away from where the eye of the world could reach.

She takes but one step into the darkness and everything changes. The air, suddenly turns warm, if not friendly. The cold of the previous floor, now a distant memory, lost into the past along with His presence. The heavy downpour seemed to have calmed down, turning into a drizzle. The only sound being heard was a weird mumbling that made no sense. It talked no words, it had no rhythm, it simply existed, as if to cover the eeriness of silence.

She walks deeper into the hallway, but in a pace resembling a crawl. Unsure of whether to trust this voice of nothing and the coziness it brought with it. She had no other choice, though, as her body moved on its own, drawn to explore the unknown that waited for her around the corner.

The doors of the many rooms on her left, all made out of a mix of wood and plastic. Numbered, so as to tell them apart. Closed, in such a way that allowed no entrance, even to their owners. They had no lock or handle. Now that she thinks about it, they acted more as a part of the wall, rather than a gateway.

She tries to open one but is unable to. She tries to destroy it, but no scratch appears throughout its surface. As she is about to call out to the others for help, her gaze drops upon the door at the end of this long corridor and her voice silences.

It was unlike the others, built out of paper. Obscuring the bright light of the sun that had already set. Inside, someone could hear the sounds of running water and leaves dancing to a gentle breeze's touch. A woman's song brought peace to the mind and calmed the soul, carrying the touch of something she had long since lost.

As she is getting closer, the feeling of cold seems less and less a reality. Just an ugly lie, created by that man, whose existence translates to bareness and death.

The mumble, she can hear it clearly now. She can make out the words but fails to capture their meaning. The voice resembles a man of old age, but comes and leads to nowhere.

" _While the men headed to war, the women run behind tall walls. When the men died, the women suffered. Their children lost both parents and drowned in hate. When they tried to avenge them, they were stroke down by an enemy, who they no longer loathed. Because, he was no mortal, no god, but an absolute. A power, in whose presence no one dared dream."_ It says, caring no emotion. Neither anger nor love is present, it was no opinion, just a fact. An absolute fact, that no one could deny.

Leaving behind the dark hallway, letting the old man's speech be heard by the shadows, she opens the door and walks in without hesitation. Finding herself in an open field, with only the sky and the clouds above her head. Only the air to touch her skin, and only the green of life surrounding her. Water runs inside the small canal on her right, and no animals can be seen.

A house stands in front of her, lost in a time before their own. Built almost entirely out of wood, with a little iron for support. A style belonging to the past, for a family of the present.

How beautiful, and at the same time how scary, that house was. It brought back memories, both of happiness and bitterness. Of family, betrayal, and death. It is where she was born, but also where love was stolen from her. A place that should exist only in her memories and dreams. However, here now it laid in front of her, like an ominous reminder, a haunt.

The song gets louder, as black hair can be seen, fluttering in the gentle wind. A woman comes around the corner, her eyes fixed on her. A smile spreads across her face, which carried no malice or ill intent. It held only love and care, for the lost child now finally in its mother's arms. Akeno opens her mouth to speak, but her voice is overwhelmed with grief and comes as weak and silent.

" Why... why are you here? It can't be, you died all those years ago. How can you be standing in front of me, mother?!" She yells, in an act of desperation.

She knows her mother is no longer among the living. That is a fact, it is an... absolute that can not be changed. And yet, here she is, waiting for her daughter to come in her arms. It is no mere illusion, she can feel her aura, she can smell her scent. No matter how much she tries to deny it, both her mind and heart scream to her that this is real.

She allows herself to be pulled in, and in tears hugs the mother, who was taken from her all those years ago.

Issei POV

He stands in the middle of a white room, his heart beating faster than his hearing allows him to listen. Nothing is around him, no furniture, no people. Just a wall, decorated with a small window, which separated this room and the one next to it.

However, it wasn't shock or fear that had consumed his thought, but a feeling far more prized and warm. It was care, but also worry, for the one who needed it the most. Because, through the small window, he could see her, lying on her bed, sleeping... without knowing the danger that loomed over her.

He tries to shout, he tries to scream at her to watch out, but all are in vain. She can hear his voice not, neither see the pain behind his desperate eyes. He tries to break the glass, but it behaves as if it has no form. It allows for his hand to pass right through, before throwing it back with force. He tries again and again, but with no luck. He puts all of his anger, all of his hate, all of the bitterness which has routed into his heart, behind those punches, and they all fail. None manage to reach the girl with the golden hair, that has been sleeping on her bed.

He cries, like never before, even more than when he saw her die. Because, unlike the him in the past, now he has the strength to protect her. He has the heart to stand by her side. He has the resolve to do whatever it takes to keep her alive. But, despite all that, he is still failing. He is going to lose her again, to that same woman.

Her slim figure lights up to the yellow light that has been hanging from the ceiling, casting her shadow all over the bed with the sleeping girl. Her hair black like the darkest of nights, and the air that accompanied her cold, like the one which followed Him around. It was as if watching death, coming to collect that which is rightfully his own.

In her hand, a light flickers, before igniting in a violent movement that made no sound. The burning light quickly takes the shape of a spear, it's purple colour radiating through the entire room. Soon, she is standing above her, the point of the newly formed spear only inches above her throat. A smile spreading across the killer's face. It is one of madness and malice. It is one which begs for revenge while spitting on mercy.

He closes his eyes, he cannot watch this. He has already seen her dying once, he can not bear witness to a second time. The pain in his heart when he held her lifeless corpse in his arms. The endless sadness... the despair. He can but think back, to the source of his bitterness. And all he finds is her figure. It is her black like coal hair. Her violet eyes and her fake smile. Her fake words of love and her monstrous final image. His heart fills with hate, strong enough to cover every worry and love that remained in his heart.

" Raynare! Let her go! Don't you dare touch her!" He screams, as his fists desperately try to break through the wall of absolute that is between them. Its surface is freezing, so much that he can feel some of his skin remaining on it after pulling back his hand. It hurts, far more than anything before, far more than what he had thought was possible for a mortal to ever experience.

And as he is about to give in to the pain and stop his assault, he hears a weak mumble coming from behind him. He turns around to see Raynare on her knees, brushes and cuts scarring her otherwise pale skin. The sadistic smile she used to wear was no longer, instead replaced by a stale look, which declared defeat. Her eyes watery, not managing to prevent a few tears from running down her cheeks.

She looked so weak, so fragile... almost human.

He remembers the words Detra had told him, he can hear them in his head. He was right, no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he just couldn't but believe in them. He wanted them to be lies, he wanted them to be false because he wanted for Asia to walk again. He hated that woman with all his heart and loved that girl with all his might. So, why must he allow for the one he loves to be sacrificed for the one he hates to live? Is it because He stands by her side? Can it be that His words are but lies, disguised as truths? But... he cannot deny them as if they were an absolute.

The blaze of anger burning hot inside him, destroying whatever innocence remained within that soul of his. Ashes, his feelings for that woman have now become. His thoughts of forgiveness and acceptance, all erased in a moment. His fist tightens, grasping onto the idea of correcting the wrongs which have fallen upon him.

He raises his arm and is about to strike, before being stopped by the sound of her voice, the words she speaks, like knives sheathe themselves inside his heart.

" Issei, please. Don't do it... I beg you. Please... show mercy." She says, her voice rough, as she struggles to speak. Begging for something, which she never intended to show.

The love he once felt for this woman, can still be found echoing inside his heart. Although nothing but ashes, he can not forget that feeling and His words. His mind screams and begs for his hand to move, to quickly strike down the monster and save the innocent girl, but his heart complies not. It still tries to find the truth in His words. It wonders, whether those feelings can be true or are they all a lie created by the demon which haunts his dreams.

He looks behind him, beyond the wall of absolute, and at the blond girl, gently sleeping in her cold bed. The menacing shadow still looming over her, and the spear of burning light resting on her neck.

His heart allows for his mind to take control once more, and his hand comes crashing down, smiting the angel who has fallen from heaven. Her screams only last for a moment, before silence fills the empty, white room once again. Only a few, raven-black feathers remain, purely to remind him of the decision he had made.

The blonde girl stands up and rushes towards him. She falls in his arms, while rivulets of tears run down her cheeks. She keeps thanking and praising him. Telling him how proud she was of his decision and how happy they were going to be from now on.

That's all he ever wanted, he keeps reminding himself. Her well-being, her happiness, her love. No matter what he had to sacrifice to achieve those goals, it was worth it. He hugs her back, as they allow themselves to drift in a state of peace, accompanied only by a voice, which was telling a story. A tale of a Monster and a Hero. It was calming, almost soothing, but cruel at the same time.

" _A child once rose from within the debris of a burning village. He looked around him, but he only saw fire, pain, and death. Everyone he loved; they had all turned into ashes or were screaming as the raging blaze slowly ate away at their skin and flesh. In the center of the nightmare turned reality, there he stood. The angel of death, himself. His red wings coated in dried blood. His crimson tunic turned grey from the ashes of the fallen. His smile wide, as he watched in pleasure. The boy took an oath that day. He was going to slay that monster turned God and avenge all those that had perished in flames. An oath, he managed to keep._

 _A man that had slain a God. A man that had avenged the fallen and saved the world. He was living happily, in the new world he had created with the family he had built during his journey. He saw his sons and daughters growing up in peace and prosperity. He saw their smiles, heard their laughter. He had acquired everything he ever wished for, a dream turned reality. However, he never managed to escape the past. Because past deeds come to haunt the present and destroy the future. A time came when he stood face to face with a crying boy. He had blood red wings, black horns, and coal-like eyes. Inside them, he could see himself, from all those years ago. Before he could bring himself to speak, everything went ablaze. His wife and children, all were taken away in the blink of an eye. Only he was allowed to live, left in his pain and suffering, as the boy flew away, his revenge finally achieved_."


	8. Chapter 8

Snow covering everything the sky could see. The earth, the trees, the plants, the lakes, the rivers, the houses, all dressed in a cloak of white. Covering them like a blanket a sleeping child. So cold, that temperature loses all meaning and freezing turns boiling.

The howling wind maliciously attacking the shutters of the house in front of him. The awe-inspiring cobbled building stood tall amongst the sea of ice. The many trees surrounding it, along with its gardens, hidden behind walls of leaves and flowers, all now bare. No green did this place have. As if God had run out, the moment he began painting this scenery.

The only sound that echoed throughout this lifeless and bare land, carried over by the wind which endlessly blew, a faint cry. It came from the only animal that dared wander in this freezing world, that the sun had forgotten to shine upon. A tiny fox, smaller than a cat. It had raven black fur and golden eyes. Simply majestic, he thought. So beautiful, so courageous. Able to survive even under such harsh conditions.

The sight of the little fox, running amongst the snow, brought a warm feeling to his heart which was otherwise unknown. Perhaps, it was nice knowing that life could exist, no matter how small, in the presence of a calamity. It filled him with hope towards the what still unknown.

He walks up to the house's entrance and knocks on the giant, double wooden door. No answer comes, only an invitation. The door opens up, with no one standing behind to greet him. He shouts, but the only voice coming back is his own, dancing inside an empty room. He goes in and seals the way he came from. No need leaving this open and allowing the snow to enter, he thinks to himself.

A living room spreads ahead, sofas gathered around a now cold fireplace. A chandelier hangs from the ceiling, with no candles on it. Everything is dark and gloomy, but still visible to his eyes. On his left, there is a set of stairs that leads upwards, while on his right an identical looking set, which leads downwards. Straight from where he stood, was a door, black in colour, it released a sense of heat.

Paintings decorated the walls of this huge house. Vast valleys and busy cities. Portraits of both men and women, put side by side in pairs. Underneath them were their names and the name of the household they belonged to. Pandora, was its name, written under each and every one of them.

" I see, so I have returned back here." Detra says, his voice, for the first time after so long, showed bitterness. It was as if his heart had doubled in weight. He could feel it, now heavy, beating inside his chest.

Why was he brought here of all places? What does the beast hope to accomplish, by showing him this house, which only existed in his memories? Why was the previous room an empty reality, that contained nothing?

The answer to these questions, he had so carelessly asked, takes form and reveals itself to him. It calls out while climbing down the stairs to his level.

" Detra, you have finally returned home." The voice of a woman echoes through the spacious room and reaches his ears. It talks directly to the soul, bringing only a sense of grief and pain, as well as self-hate.

She was tall, middle-aged, probably in her early forties, with a slim but tired looking figure. She had a strong, straight bearing and a warm smile. Her hair brown, the same as her eyes, which were fixed onto him, holding only love and care. She wore a glamorous, long blue dress, that ended just above the ankle. Her voice harsh, and yet gentle.

He sees her and averts his eyes. He knows not how much longer he can contain this anger, that was gradually building up inside. That woman, is a reminder of the calamity he represents. In her name, both worlds collide, because she was the one who forced him to take sides. She is the one, biggest regret of his life. A mistake he cannot undo and will haunt him for the rest of his days. She was the one who opened his eyes and allowed him to see the rot.

" If you think that taking her form is going to make me spare your miserable existence, you are seriously delusional, even for a mindless beast." He says, in a tone of true apathy.

" I assure you, I am no beast. I do not know what you were facing before coming here, but I "

" That is enough! I am not sure how you managed to recreate her aura, her smell, her everything, but I am not falling for it. This woman has been dead for over 24 years. How do you expect me to believe she "

" Look inside your heart and you will be able to tell I am real. You can feel it, the connection we share. This isn't something a mere mortal can recreate. This is the will of the goddess. The house in which we stand, the walls surrounding us. You remember them, don't you, my dear Detra?" She speaks, as she closes the distance between the two, in small but decisive steps.

" But... why? Why would you, of all people, want to see me? Do you remember the last words, you spoke to me? Do you remember the hate they carried? Or have you forgotten, the way I wronged you, the things I took from you, the family I destroyed?" He asks, his voice trembling, as memories surge through his consciousness, each a burden of its own.

" I hold no grudge against you, I truly don't. I am here, not to take revenge, but because I wanted to tell you this, to relieve you of that weight. I forgive you, my son. And I am sorry, I ever blamed you, for the deaths of your brothers and sisters." She says and draws him into a hug. It is one of redemption, the kind he has given so many of, but never received.

Her arms so warm, as their wrap around him. Even the cold that forever accompanied him could be felt no more. Heat touches his cheeks, for the first time since forever. And a sensation of calmness fills his soul.

He can feel the fire from the fireplace, that had suddenly burst into life. The tiny sparkles that ignite the coal dancing through the air. He can smell the wood burning, that sweet but suffocating perfume, whose scent resided inside the houses, of even the poorest of families. And most importantly, he could feel her breath, falling upon his head, before disappearing as a vapor into the air.

For once, he needn't struggle to experience the wonders of life. He needn't focus, so as not to hurt that which he loved. He could just relax and enjoy it, without the fear of losing control. He was free of the curse put on him many years ago, that of a life's ruled by ice and cold.

A tear forms in his eyes, before falling down to meet the ground. He could not suppress it, it was too heavy... it carried too much. It was out of joy, being turned to ash inside his mouth. It was of hope being ripped apart and turned into despair.

He pushes his mother away, a look of wonder dressing her face. Questions, wanted to be answered await at the edge of her lips. But her eyes... they are overcomed with fear.

" What is it, my son? Why did you push me away like that? Do you still hate me?" She asks, sadness clearly ruling over her voice.

" No, I never did.". He avoids looking into her eyes, as those words leave his mouth. " But you... you will never seize to. You hated me, mother, since the day I was born. You always told me; you made sure there never passed a day I wasn't reminded of that. Even in your final moments, you griefed not for your family, but for the fact, I was born into it. This kind of hate, cannot be washed away. If I ever come to meet you in the heavens, with the Goddess standing judge besides us, I am sure you will not have forgiven me. Because that's what it is. It is so simple it is painful. We will never see eye to eye." He says, the cold once again returning to bring darkness into the world, as all fire fades.

The woman stays silent. She does not move, only stands there, as if to confirm his suspicions.

" All this, is but a lie. A lie, created from my deepest desires. Your forgiveness, your love, your care. The hug, I never got from you, even as a newborn. They are all things I desired but never told anyone. They are the regrets I carry within me. And you... you are the only person in existence, who can make me drop my guard. But it is all over now. I have seen through this dream." He says as he raises his hand. His voice, having returned to its usual cold and apathetic tone.

" This world may be a dream, but that does not mean I am not real. My soul took form inside your thoughts, and I became whole again. This is the real me, Detra. And everything I said, came from the bottom of my heart." She looks at him in the eyes, hoping her words had reached him. However, he lowers his hand not, neither talks back.

" Are you really going to kill me, Detra?! Your own mother, for the second time?! Were you not satisfied with just one? Wasn't it enough for you, watching me collapse in the cold, white snow, while everything around me died?!" She shouts.

The stone walls collapse in an instant, leaving no debris behind. The room disappears, along with all other creation of man. Only the snow bellow their feet, the clouds above their heads, and a bare land of nothing surrounding them remain. There are no signs of heat, only a chill that pierced through bone. The woman, now stripped off her fancy dress, stands in front of him. Her arms and legs turned blue from the cold that could freeze blood inside flesh. Her voice weak, unsteady, filled with only one emotion; HATE.

" You took my two children, whom I hadn't even named yet, away from me. You killed them in their sleep, by bringing winter inside the room. They suffered a slow death, deprived of all love and warmth. Their lives ended by the one who shouldn't have come, the mistake of a mother who cared too much. You had us exiled from our home, driven your father to suicide, starved whatever was left of your brothers and sisters. But you kept me for last. You forced me to look, as everyone I loved fell dead in my arms. I wish I had never given birth to you! I wish I had strangled you the moment you came out of my womb! I hope you find love one day, marry a beautiful and kind woman, father many healthy children. Because I want you to feel my pain. I want you to know how it feels losing everything you ever held dear. I curse you, to forever hurt those that stand beside you. Let them feel the cold, let them see the monster you are! You will never "

And just like that, the woman is no more. There is a saying, that life came from dirt, and that's where it will return. It is through their reunion, the soul finally gets to rest, to fall into the internal slumber, accompanied by all which it loved. Real or not, at least she can now forever be with the family she was robbed off.

How much they hurt him, both her words and figure. Watching her withering away in the snow, as everything stayed still around them. The first time was the hardest because it was not quick, it was not painless. She screamed for hours in agony, before suddenly being silenced. He can feel his sins, crawling up his back, with this, being one of the lightest ones.

Amongst the endless white, which spread as far as the eye could see, he notices a wooden door, barely visible in the distance. It's image distorted by the icy mist that had fallen upon this forgotten world.

He takes one last look behind him, a part of him hoping to see everything as it once was, before his arrival. But no such thing is to ever come real. All that he sees is snow, all that he hears is the wind flowing through nothing and going nowhere. All that he feels... is cold. He feels no sadness, or guilty. He holds neither hate nor love. A sense of duty beats in his heart, allowing not for anything else to find room to root.

He opens the door in a move showing no anticipation on learning what awaits behind. Entering a small room, surrounded by four walls, he can but be surprised, as he hears the heavy downpour from before still going on outside. He had returned back to the building complex, the only question was how?

His attention immediately falls upon the old man sitting on the chair opposite to him. A huge smile spreading across his face dressing an otherwise expressionlessness stare. His eyes, blue in colour, fixed onto him as if carefully reading his every move. Aside from the old man and him, was only a bed which separated the two. A silent laugh could be heard echoing through the air that blew not, before bursting into loud shouts. It wasn't out of joy, but of pity shown towards one's self.

" How much more tragic and ironic can this life of mine get?! I had always heard about the karmic fate of humans, but I had never before thought it to be so true. For the monster's punishment to act as its salvation, and for the noble man's truest acts of mercy to turn into the forefather of distraction! It makes me wonder if the Goddess has cursed this mortal servant of hers, or blessed this vile abomination of a creature." The old man yells, his head raised to the skies as if arguing with the stars themselves.

" Because what is a man supposed to do? Should he live in darkness, drowning in sin, letting the world collapse around him as they all forget the virtues given by the Heavens? Should he let evil cross him while he bows his head, praying for a better tomorrow? Should he turn the other way to the child dying on the street next to him, covering his ears in hope of silencing its cries? Or must he face the evil, save the child and drive vice off this world and back to the abyss? The answer seems so simple, and yet she punishes me for making it. But how should the man know, that the child has changed places with the evil? How is he supposed to see the icy stare behind its hungry eyes? Will you answer me, beast?"

He had now turned his attention back to Detra, his hostility clearly visible inside his voice and stare. They showed the bitterness routed in his heart, the hate that clouded judgment and allowed for recklessness to take over. It was hate of the truest nature, that of two enemies from birth, that of two opposites destined to devour each other.

" You are not the monster the girl told me to exterminate." He points out the obvious, wanting to keep the old man speaking, so as he would reveal his identity.

" I don't think you have the right to call anyone a monster unless you are speaking to a mirror. Because, the beast that had taken this place for its own, might have had no ethics, showed no remorse, felt no guilt but also lacked any form of intelligence. Its cruelty, no matter how unfair to the innocents as it may had been, was justified. The one, though, that still stands in front of me, is the being from the abyss that was gifted the virtues, but threw them away. He is the one whose cruelty echoes throughout the lands, scarred into the hearts of all that still dwell amongst the living."

" I remember the priest who used to talk like this. A kind-hearted and joyful fanatic. Always speaking about the Goddess and her gifts, those she gave to all of her creations, not just man. But all I see now, is a crazy old fool with nothing except hate and madness to keep him company. Have all of Joseph's old companions turned into that? I believe he would be mostly disappointed." Detra says, a hint of anger dressing his voice.

" And I remember the boy who came up to us one day, begging to share some of our food with him. I remember his torn clothes and bare feet, his white hair covered in mud and dirt. The bruises that spread all over his body, over the bone-pressed skin. How he barely had the energy to speak. But mostly, I remember how Joseph took him in and treated him like the son he was forced to leave behind to go to war. He taught the boy how to contain the cold deep inside, allowing him to live a normal life. I can only imagine his restless soul, cursing those very moments which sealed the fate for thousands of innocent people; wishing he could turn back time and prevent the calamity from ever falling upon the world."

Detra cannot find the words to answer the old man. He was right, no matter how he looked at it, but not in the way the priest thought it to be. The truth, as it always goes with reality, was far more simple and ugly than any story the mind may come up with.

" You are right, Joseph did regret saving the boy that day, he told me so himself. Of course, how couldn't he? How can a man not regret the decision which brought an end to all that he had worked so hard to create? How can he still have room in his heart for love, after seeing everything collapsing in front of him?" He asks his voice showing no irony nor true intention of learning.

" The monster which viciously murdered its own mother and butchered the man who gave it his hand in its hour of need, dares talk to me about how man should act? I refuse to accept as truth whatever might leave that vile mouth of yours. You have no right talking about people that had everything taken away from them because you were the one who took them. You are the evil that makes man's creations collapse. You are the abyss that threatens to devour our world of light. You are the monster which every child hides from at night. You are the one who took everything from me!" The priest shouts, finally letting his emotions go, allowing for anguish to reach the surface and explode into rage.

" When you call the murderer a farmer, it doesn't change the victims to pigs. When you call the slaver a builder, it doesn't change the slaves to tools. When you call the King a monster, it doesn't take away the righteousness of his actions. I did everything I had to do, in order to protect my people. I punished the criminal who made them suffer without hesitation, no matter the relationship I had with him. You see it as cruelty, but in truth, it is the purest form of justice." Detra says as a response, with words that carried only resentment, coated in a low-sweet tone.

" How can the savior of millions, the slayer of evil, a Hero loved by all and hated by none, be portrayed as a criminal whose actions demand punishment?! How can the murder of a man who fights to protect his family and home be called justice? Under which sky must he allow for all that he holds dear to be taken away?! Cruelty is not justice, as wrong can never be right."

" The hypocrisy in your words has no bounds, does it? You speak about a savior, but all I ever saw was a slaver. One who put chains around the necks of both men and women. You tell stories about a man fighting to protect what is his, that is indeed a touchy tale, too bad it is full of lies. The land in which the man built his home and raised his family is soaked with the blood of the innocents he butchered to acquire!"

" He put monsters in chains so as they wouldn't be able to hurt anyone ever again! He gave the lands he freed to soldiers whose families were starving! Lands they gave their everything to defend, from savage beasts! How dare you insult their memory?!"

" They were no beasts, they were mothers with their children! Innocents who suffered in the world you people had created. One in which a child was forced to watch as its father was executed for simply existing, its mother raped day and night right before its eyes, knowing that it would too share the same fate. What legacy can murderers and rapists leave behind for me to insult?" Detra says, slowly losing his calm and poster the longer this conversation went on.

" You may lie to yourself as much as you want, but you will never be able to deceive the likes of me. Innocent women and children, how can only a few words make such huge of a difference. I remember the beasts plundering our village, the fire which spread all across the valley, the screams of the ones unlucky enough to be captured. The world you describe is the one Joseph pulled humanity out of. It is the one you want to re-establish. So stop trying to make you people look like the victims." The priest says, his voice unsteady, as memories fly past his eyes. Haunting sceneries which he wishes he could forget.

However, those images remain, as if to cloud all thought and allow for nothing but hate and bitterness to fill his heart and soul. He remembers all those people that he had traveled alongside with. People who had fought and bleed for their race, dreaming a better tomorrow. How happy must they had been, watching their children grow in the peaceful world they had helped Joseph built. But then... he came.

" I always wondered, but I never thought I would get the chance to ask you this. I had planned our meeting to be a short one, with either of us lying dead on the floor within the first two seconds. But I guess even I can make mistakes at times. Let me ask you this then, did you hear them? The day the Golden City of Aestruk suffered your "judgment", did you hear their screams of agony? But of course you did, how couldn't you. If legends are to be believed, even till this day you can still hear them. They say that if you walk the now frozen Road of the Hero, you can hear whispers, spoken by those that perished in the cold. And that if you get closer to the frozen statues of the people that once lived there, you can hear them begging. Some for the Goddess to save them, while others to be put out of their misery. They say you can still hear the babies crying, and their mothers promising them that everything will turn out fine. How can you call yourself just, after having committed such vile actions?" The priest asks, his emotions now controlling his voice. It was that of fear, of discuss, of hate.

" Such tales fail to describe the horrors which occurred that day. Back then, I was not nearly as powerful as I am now. So, their deaths were slow and painful. Far more than what your human mind allows you to imagine. They cried in agony as their bodies turned blue from the cold until their tears froze inside their eyes. Not being able to bear the pain any longer some picked up rocks from the ground and started smashing their heads with them. Others ripped their eyes out because they thought it would warm them. Mother's did not comfort their children, no. With wide swings, they bashed their heads against the wall, so as to give them a quicker death, before soon joining them. They did not die on their feet, as your legends suggest. They met their end on the floor, writhing like worms. But you would know that, had you only gone there yourself. However, you are too afraid to see the truth with your own eyes. You are afraid that if you go you'll see your companions' frozen corpses. You cling to the hope that they might be alive somewhere... somehow. I never had you for such a fool." Detra says.

Despite the malicious nature of his words, his tone carried only sadness. A heavy feeling which he could not hide, no matter how many harsh words were he to use.

He continuous speaking, though, this time not to the priest, but to himself. As if he is trying to convince his heart not to bitter over things old and forgotten. As if to remind his soul the reasons that guided his actions. All those promises and oaths he had taken, and all the responsibilities that had come with them. Because, when confronted with the deeds of the past, he can but look for salvation in the empty memories of people loved and forgotten. He can feel them. Their touch, their warmth, the comfort of their voice. However, he can not see their faces, he can not speak their names, and that only brings more sadness. All that remains now, is hate and loath.

" How were those actions not just? Why is the punishment of evil vile? Or have you forgotten the true nature of that so-called "Golden" city, the symbol of human oppression? Its Red Walls, painted with the blood of the thousand innocents that were crucified onto its surface. Its Road of the Hero, built with gold stolen from burnt villages and destroyed towns. A road which all the "Heroes" walked when returning from their blunderings. Dragging behind them women and children, which they had abducted from their homes, after murdering the men. You people have heard the screams of those that died within the Red Walls, but you have forgotten the cries of those that suffered before them. You mourn the killers, the rapists, the slavers, and you curse and hunt the victims that were saved. So don't talk to me about what is just, old man. Because the sins you and your companions have committed are way heavier. You are the ones responsible for everything that has happened up until now!" Detra finally lashes out, a single tear running down his chick. He is unsure whether it is out of sadness or frustration. Whether it comes from the horrors they have committed, or perhaps the ones he has stained his hands with.

" It is of no use, talking to you. We are of two different natures, and we will never be able to see eye to eye. However, for one thing, I am certain, which is your form of justice is nothing but plain cruelty. Everyone, including you, agrees with me on that one. After all, both sides have given the remains of the Golden City the same nickname... the Monster Lord's Cruelty. Even your own people acknowledge it. And you... you might lie to yourself as much as you want. The mind can be tricked, it can forget and you alter its memories. But the soul is forever, and the weight of the sins it carries will follow you until the end." The priest speaks of a truth, which Detra couldn't deny. Cruelty... what a fitting word for the man named a calamity by his own mother. What a better word to describe the monster who rules above them all.

" But, I guess it was that aspect of the mortal mind, which saved you in the end. How ironic... we had thought that making you lose your memories would have made you weaker, what fools we were. Those memories were your greatest weakness, and we got rid of them. Too bad we didn't know about them sooner.

When you passed through that first door, you came across an empty room. A space of white, filled with nothingness. That's where you were supposed to meet those who you hold dearest in your heart. You were supposed to experience your greatest desire, surrounded by the people who you loved the most. An endless dream, in which you would have had everything you ever wanted. But, unlucky for us, you had forgotten all about them. About all those, who your soul still remembers. And so, the dream took the form of the only desire that was still remembered by both the heart and the mind.

It was one of resentment. A past wished to have been different. It carried no hope, no love, only hate. It showed nothing of the future, instead rewriting the past. It was the dream of the lonely boy the man once was. A dream he had long since left behind. How can such a lie, which only the children can believe in, imprison a King? And how can the mother, who never loved, be turned into a figure of "

" That is enough!" Detra says, preventing the old man from continuing his mumbling." There is no point in this. I know you will not tell me of anything useful, and I am not going to be wasting my time with your games. So... let's just end this. If you have any last words, speak them now."

He raises his hand in a slow, but steady motion. As if wanting to give the old priest enough time to think about what he was going to say. The room turns cold, as all sound suddenly stops, and the world turns silent. The floor begins to crystallize and the ceiling starts cracking. The chill, so powerful, that he can feel his skin burning. The pain... so unbearable, that he struggles to stay awake.

However, the old man stands up on his own two legs and looks at him in the eyes. Passing through the emptiness and gazing at his very being. He tears flesh apart as he tries to open his mouth, and the words that come out are of no fear. They send chills down Detra's spine, a feeling he had forgotten how it felt like.

" Tell Abigor, that I will be seeing him in Hell." The priest says and is immediately no more.

There was no pain this time. He felt nothing as his existence was removed from this world of rot and hate.

Detra speaks some final words towards himself, as if wanting to conclude the conversation they were having, but with truths only for his ears.

" You asked me if I still hear their screams. Of course, I do, every night. That is why we were different, Peter. You may had forgotten the past, but in doing so you had lost sight of the future. Both you and Joseph, are guilty of this crime. Rest now my old friend, and I pray that your soul finds peace in the after-life. And as for our world, don't worry. There will be not another cycle, that I can promise you."

 **A/N: Thank you for reading up to this point. I hope you are enjoying my story and I apologise for the long time gap between its upload. However, as I have stated before, I am too busy with my studies right now to have the luxury of writing.**

 **As always, please follow my actual book War Between Two Worlds. I am uploading it on multiple sites as well as this one. Check it out.**


	9. Chapter 9

The rain, like tears, fell from the skies above. Their cries may have stopped, and their sorrow may have found a time of peace; but the burden than weighted their hearts could not be lifted, even by the company of others, who shared their curse. Because in each of their gazes they could see themselves, their image reflected upon the soul of another whose hope was stolen. They can see the cold that destroyed their sweetest dream and can feel its chill on their bodies. It is a feeling of despair, together with another, more primal human and none, instinct... HATE.

They turn around to the sound of ice breaking, only to see the monster of their nightmares coming down the stairs. Behind him a fog which obscured reality and allowed for nothing but imagination to fill the gap it had created. The wind that blew towards him, disappeared after coming in contact with his figure of cold. They can hear it scream, as its existence turns into nothing and joins their dreams. The burning fire of anger momently igniting within them, before cowering away when staring into his lifeless, empty eyes.

" It is good to see that you are unharmed, Detra. The others managed to find nothing, so I am guessing you were the one to encounter the beast. Normally, that would be a job well done, however, I want to hear your story about how you managed it. Because we saw some things... which were most disturbing." The crimson-hair girl is the first person to speak to him, while the rest still searched for answers within themselves.

" I encountered no beast either, only an old... companion of mine. He was an elderly man, priest of Fena and apostle of the teachings of the Church. He was the one who found the beast first, before we arrived, and put it in an everlasting sleep. However, I am to ask you, both you and the others who are cowering in the distance, far away from me. What was it that you saw?" Detra asks, a sense of true wonder dressing his voice.

They look at each other in hesitation, as if trying to persuade the person standing next to them, to start talking, in promise of them following after.

" I saw my deepest desire coming true in front of my eyes." The girl named Rias once again takes the lead. " It was something of which I have never spoken to anybody. It wasn't out of fear, that I had kept it a secret, nor out of shame. It was because even I did not know whether that dream of mine was true or not. Had it risen from the bottom of my heart or was it, perhaps, a product of primal desires. The visions which were shown to me answered that question. They were so sweet, like the greatest of honey and more. They painted a perfect world where only joy and happiness could be found. It was simply majestic, no other word can describe it. And when they ended, all this sweetness turned into bitterness. It was like losing all that I have worked hard for, to absolute forces which I could not stop.

I must admit, it was painful to wake up from that dream, but a bless none the less. Because, this dream of mine, may result in a happy, perfect ending, but it is not what I truly carve for. I want to experience the joy of the journey. If I were to jump straight to the top, then the relief of climbing the last step would be unknown to me. I do not want that. I am thankful that this dream has ended and I am sure the others, deep inside, share my opinion.

I have some ideas, about what each of them might have seen, and I am certain about the pain that burdens their heart after it came to an end. However, I am sure they will move on and leave the past behind." She says, her last sentence acting as a light, showing her family the way to true happiness.

A smile spreads across his face, her answer having more than pleased him. She was trying to act mature, and he could notice the changes in her speech pattern. Since he had met her, this was the first time he was talking to Rias the King and not the teenager. It was an experience most surprising. Not because of the truths she was speaking, but of the secrets hidden behind them. In her voice, he could hear her nervousness. Her fear, of him finding out that which must remain unknown.

" Well, I am glad you have reached that conclusion. Most people don't have the inner strength to let go of beautiful lies and embrace the harsh reality. Your brother would be proud of you." Detra's comment brought joy to the young girl's heart. Her brother's approval... meant a lot to her.

" You spoke of an old companion of yours. Where might he be? Did he not come with you?" The raven hair girl asks. She was staring at the floor, her eyes refusing to meet his. Her breathing fast and rough, the cold air that has been entered her lungs finally taking its toll on her body.

" The word companion is not a synonym to the word friend. We might have traveled together in the past, eaten, laughed and fought alongside each other. However, that did not make us friends, or forgave the pain we caused each other. He was an enemy, and he was dealt as such. No longer does he walk this land. Nor does he aimlessly wander in the abyss. He has finally found peace and reunited with his long lost family." He says, a faint sadness dressing his voice. It was one of resentment, towards the past. Towards things that could have ended differently, had he only known about them sooner.

The girl named Akeno continues not with her questions. His words were apathetic and cold, just like the air surrounding her. She wanted not to hear them again, as they raised feelings which contrasted those of Rias's.

Instead, she acts as if the question was never brought up, and the answer was never given. She turns around and with a swift motion of her hand, makes a red circle appear on the ground. It glowed brightly, enveloping the colorless building within a fiery red light.

There was nothing more to be gained by continuing their conversation. Few wanted to listen, and none to speak up. She steps inside, the rest following after her. When it eventually dies out, only Detra and Raynare remain, standing underneath the cement ceiling.

Now it was her chance, she thought to herself. Now that they were alone, she could finally speak to him about all that had occurred today and ask for his advice. She wanted to tell him about the black smoke which had attacked her and the otherworldly voice that had invaded her thoughts. She needed for him to say that all was going to be alright, that the words which the voice spoke were nothing but lies. However, she speaks not, as fear overcomes her mind and forces her to remain silent. Afraid that if they were to be true, then telling him about them would only seal her fate. Her restlessness, though, did not go unnoticed by him.

" You can talk to me if you want. About that which has been bothering you this entire time. If there is anything I can do about it, then be sure that I will take action." He offers, as he goes to stand beside her. It was a friendly move, to make it easier for her to start opening up. However, even he was unaware of the darkness, that had been polluting her soul since that incident.

" It is nothing to worry about, really. Many things happened today, and I am still trying to comprehend them all. The vision I was shown, the voices that forced their way into my consciousness. Fear, anger, **hate** , sorrow, all feelings fighting for control over my heart. However, despite all this chaos, I can still feel the warmth of retribution, as I remember my conversation with Issey.

I finally found the courage to go and apologise to him. As you had advised me, I begged not for forgiveness, simply shared my feelings. I expected a cold stare at best and a crimson demise at worst. However, I could have never imagined him staying silent, the grudge that had been haunting his eyes no longer present. It was as if... he had accepted it." She says, a genial smile dressing her face. It was one of true happiness, which cared not for the bitterness the brain tried to force upon the heart.

She notices something, a reaction from him which she had never seen. Throughout all this time that she had been around him, she can not recall a single time when she had seen him smile. It wasn't one of politeness nor one of charm. It was joy combined with pride, two feelings she was unsure Detra could feel.

" I am just happy for you. Despite everyone doubting and ostracising you, you did not give in and proved them wrong. All that arrogance and malice that described you when I first met you, none of that remains. After all, the best way to change someone's ideals and by extension their personality is to teach them humility. You have experienced it multiple times, throughout this journey of yours, just how weak and fragile you are. However, being weak is not a bad quality by any means. Because weakness is what forces people to work together. It is the sole reason why people form groups and unite. By themselves they are weak, but when in a team they can achieve much more than what their strength allows them to.

You have been alone for more than enough in your life. The people you surrounded yourself with, you never viewed them as friends, and that is why they never managed to fill that gap. When your team died, I saw the sorrow in your eyes. Though, it was not because you viewed them as friends, no. What had really saddened you, was the fact that you had lost the squad given to you by your master. You will never be able to truly live like this, Raynare. It may sound cruel, but you need to find friends whose deaths will leave you in tears, devastated. Because only then, can you say that you had truly loved them." He says as he begins to walk down the dark alley and deeper into the sleeping city.

Raynare tries to run after him, wanting to continue their conversation. A burning feeling, a desire, which wanted to know more, pushes her forward. She had learned a lot from that man, things which she wanted to figure out herself. She stops and shouts, praying he could hear her.

" If you... if you were to die, I would cry." Is the only thing she says to him, before silently waiting for his answer. That was her way of expressing her feelings towards him. By using the words he had spoken to her only seconds ago. Because she respected the weight they carried.

She waits for a couple more seconds until his figure is barely visible in the distance. She had hoped for no answer to escape his lips. His silence was the only mean of acceptance in her eyes. Any other word, no matter how beautifully sugar-coated, would have been a lie, presented as truth to make her go away. She turns around and leaves, her beating heart, the only sound that broke this magical silence.


End file.
